


Fated

by buk19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Loss of Virginity, Oblivious Lexa, Omega Clarke, Protective Lexa, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buk19/pseuds/buk19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since before they knew what true mates were. When will they realize their true connection? And are they really fated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy. I always wanted to to a A/B/O story.

The tangled jangled love story of Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods starts when they are still children, unaware of who they will one be to each other. Lexa is four years old still sucking on her thumb and clutching onto her blankie and Clarke is two days old with the chubbiest of cheeks and brightest of smiles after passing gas. 

“Mammy I wanna go hooooome!” Lexa whines while tugging on her mother’s dress, urging her to pick her up since the toddler’s little legs were tired. 

Callie smiles and picks up her baby girl.

“Lexa we are going to see Aunt Abby and Uncle Jake’s new baby! This is suppose to be exciting honey. Please don’t whine.”

Lexa frowns puts on her best pouty face before her daddy comes from behind and tickles her. 

“Daddy stops-it!.” Lexa giggles. Her daddy is so silly.

“Marcus stop tickling her! She’s kicking me.” Callie says and Marcus puts his hand up in a surrendering motion. Marcus scoops Lexa out of his wife’s arms and blows raspberries on her stomach.  
“Come on my little munchkin. Let’s go meet a new part of our family.”

Abby and Jake Griffin have been friends with Callie and Marcus Woods since high school. Abby and Marcus actually dated for a month in their freshman year of high school. Then Abby met Jake and all bets were off. They realized they were true mates pretty quickly and Marcus respectfully backed down. He couldn’t compete with a true mate. 

Abby and Jake mated when they were both 16 during one of Abby’s heats. It was a very taboo thing..mating so young. They’re parents were furious and kicked them out of the house. Nobody mated that young these days. In fact, it was rare to find your true mate before you were in your late 20s anyways. But Abby and Jake loved each other and didn’t care. They stayed at Marcus’ house for a good 6 months before their parents let them back into their houses. The couple got married right out of high school and went off to Polis U in marital housing on campus.

Marcus and Abby stayed good friends and Jake soon became the best of friends with the omega male as well. Their freshman of college Abby introduced Callie to Marcus and the rest is history. The group has been closer than ever since.

Lexa was a surprise to Callie and Marcus. They weren’t even married yet. They were only 23 years old. Callie and Marcus loved her all the same though. They spoiled her with gifts and so did Abby and Jake. Four years later, Marcus and Callie are more than ready to return the favor and spoil the hell out of newborn baby Griffin.

Callie lightly knocks on the hospital door and hears a faint ‘come in.’ Abby is cradling a pink bundled up Clarek in her arms. Abby looks exhausted, her sweaty hair held back in a messy ponytail. Her smile though is unparalleled to any smile Callie has ever seen grace her best friend’s lips. Jake is hovering over his wife and daughter like any alpha would..just like she did when Marcus had Lexa. 

Abby smiles and beckons Callie over. Callie comes over and gasps in awe. Clarke is so beautiful.

“I forgot how small they are when they first come out.” Callie caresses the baby’s cheek and Clarke lets own a cute little yawn. 

“She sure didn’t feel small coming out.” Abby says. The adults all laugh and Lexa tries to squirm out of her daddy’s arm to see what all the big fuss is about.

“Oh she’s so precious. Congratulations you two.” Callie says to Abby and Jake. Clarke is fast asleep in Abby’s arms.

“Would you like to hold her?”  
“I would love to!”

Callie carefully takes Clarke out of Abby’s arms and sits in a nearby chair. Marcus puts Lexa down and they make their way to look at the baby. With her loose curls going wild, Lexa patters over to her mommy and the new baby while (as usual) sucking on her thumb.

Lexa leans over the armchair and looks at the tiny human swaddled in pink blankets in her mommy’s arms. She looks so small and her head looks funny shaped. Lexa frowns a little and then the baby girl opens her eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. Lexa pops her thumb out of her mouth and smiles (something she rarely does unless it’s directed at her parents). The adults are all watching the little girl with grins smeared across their faces.

Lexa reaches out with her chubby little fingers and gently goes to touch the baby’s cheek. The touch is electric. True mates before they even knew what the hell a mate is. Lexa jumps back a little and falls on her butt. Why did it feel like a shock when she touched the baby?

“Honey are you okay?” Marcus asks his little girl.

Lexa slowly nods and approaches the little newborn again. She leans over and kisses her cheek and whispers “I’m gonna take care of yous forevers and evers.” Clarke gurgles a little and passes some gas. And that’s when the two girls fates were sealed.

///

Almost a year later, Lexa has kept her word. At every bbq, every picnic, every outing where Clarke is there, Lexa is in close proximity. Lexa is always holding Clarke’s hand and playing with her and making funny faces to get the baby girl to laugh. It’s fourth of July and Lexa is sitting with Clarke on a blanket in the Griffin’s backyard during another picnic. Abby, Jake, and her parents are only a few feet away laughing and talking about things she doesn’t understand. 

Clarke is smiling at her and drooling. Lexa giggles and wipes away the blonde’s drool.

“Clarkey, can you say Lexa?”

Clarke squeals and claps her hands in the air. Whenever Lexa says her name, Clarke gets super excited. 

“Ba-bu-ba” Clarke gurgles out. Lexa pouts a little but tries again.

“Noooooo. Clarke it’s Lexa. Le-xa. Leksa.”

Lexa glares at the baby. Clarke squeals and claps again, almost falling over from all the laughter.

“Claaaaarke.” Lexa whines.

Marcus comes over, sensing his little girl’s distress.

“Hey honey. What’s wrong?”

Lexa frowns and sighs.

“Daddy, Clarke won’t say my name. I keep trying.”

“Aw sweetie it’s okay. You know Clarke hasn’t said her first word yet. Don’t feel too bad okay?”

Lexa nods. As soon as Marcus sits backs down with the parents though, she’s back at it again.

“Clarkey please.”

“Le-”

Lexa smiles.

“That’s it! Come on Clarke! Le-xa.”

Clarke puts her hand in her mouth and sucks on her fingers, her attention span already wavering as she looks around at all the bright colors of the party decorations.

“Le-xa. Le-xa. Le-xa.” The green eyed little girl tries again.

Lexa claps her hands at Clarke and Clarke looks back at her with wide happy eyes. Lexa sighs. She can never be frustrated with Clarke for too long. As soon as Clarke smiles at her with those blue eyes, she forgets why she was annoyed in the first place.

“Alrights come ons. Let’s play instead.” Lexa grabs some blocks and puts them in the blonde’s hands.

“Lesa!” Clarke squeals.

Lexa whips her head up from the foam block tower she’s building.

“What did you just say?!”

“Lesa!!” Clarke screams out giggling, reaching out to touch Lexa’s frizzy curls. Lexa jumps up and hugs Clarke.

“Mammy! Daddy!”

Her parents and the Griffins hurry over from their bench a few feet away.

“What is it sweetie?” Abby worriedly asks as she kneels down, checking both the girls for a cut or some injury.

“Look at what Clarke said!” Lexa directs her attention at Clarke again. “Clarkey say it again.”

Clarke smiles and giggles at all the people surrounding her. “Lesa!!!” She says, loving the reactions she seems to be getting by saying the word. The four parents all cheer out and laugh. Of course ‘Lexa’ would be Clarke’s first word. The two are inseparable. Abby peppers her daughter’s cheeks with kisses. Lexa is beaming. Clarke said _her_ name.

///

When Clarke is five she starts school at the same elementary school as Lexa. She’s going to be in kindergarten. She has to be a big girl like her mommy says, but she’s scared. Lexa is a fourth grader so they won’t have any classes together except recess. Clarke loves her friend Lexa. Lexa is so cool. Lexa is her best friend. Lexa comes over to play with her mommy and daddy every Sunday and Thursday.

Lexa teaches her about a bunch of things. Some of the stuff Lexa talks about confuses Clarke but she doesn’t want Lexa to treat her like a baby so she just nods. After all, she’s a big girl. But right now Clarke is really scared. A second grader, John Murphy, pushed her into the dirt during recess. Now her pretty new pink dress her mommy bought her for her first day of school is ruined and she has a cut on her knee. 

Clarke doesn’t want to cry. She’s a big girl. Her vision is getting blurry because her eyes are filling with tears. Clarke grabs at her knee and rocks back and forth and John Murphy taunts her from above. She starts to cry as soon as the teasing stops and big arms wrap around her.

“Shh it’s okay Clarkey. I’m here. Your Lexa is here.” Lexa hugs her and wipes away her tears.

Lexa knows Clarke is a baby still but she’s still her friend. Her other friends in fourth grade make fun of her for being friends with a baby but she doesn’t care. She promised she would protect Clarke. When Lexa sees some little second grader Murphy shove Clarke in the dirt, all Lexa sees is red. She pushes up her glasses before stomping over to Murphy and punching him in the gut. Once Murphy is cowering on the floor in pain, Lexa sits down next to Clarke and hugs her. Lexa and Murphy both get detention but for Lexa it’s worth it. Protecting her Clarkey is worth it.

///

The years go by and the nature of their friendship changes. Lexa is 15 years old and in high school now while Clarke is 11 years old and only in 6th grade. Their age difference is obvious now and sometimes it’s hard for them to relate. Lexa wants to talk about movies Clarke isn’t allowed to see and music with curses that Clarke isn’t allowed to listen to. Lexa babysits Clarke now so they see eachother everyday after school. 

People still make fun of Lexa for being friends with a little kid but Lexa never cared for what other people had to say. No matter what, people are gonna talk shit. So she decided at a young age to do whatever the hell she wants and let people talk.

Lexa is entering into her sophomore year high school. She’s the only freshman on the varsity soccer and is on the debate team. A few years back, she became best friends with Anya Forrest, an alpha who’s the same age as her. It’s nice to have a friend who’s the same age as her. She can talk to her about things she can’t talk about with Clarke because Clarke wouldn’t understand.

Lexa’s parents are starting to notice difference in Lexa and her scent. It’s getting stronger. Lexa works out alot, training for soccer season. She’s becoming more toned. Soon enough, Lexa goes into her first rut. It becomes apparent that Lexa is an alpha, and a strong one at that. Her first rut is horrible. She’s not allowed to leave the house for a week. Lexa works out like a madwoman in the gym in her basement for the whole week, barely sleeping. 

When Lexa is 15, she has her first kiss. Anya drags her to a party right before their sophomore year starts, a few weeks after Lexa’s first rut. Costia Greene, a gorgeous omega senior, is there and sets her sights on the small timid alpha. 

Of course Lexa knows who Costia Greene is. The whole high school is in love with her. Lexa understood the appeal. Her luscious brown curly locks, milky brown alluring eyes, and tan supple skin. Believe me. Lexa Woods has noticed her. But now that she’s fully an alpha, Lexa can smell her too. And god does she smell fucking amazing. Costia’s scent is so tantalizing that Lexa doesn’t even realize that her feet are walking towards the brown haired senior until she’s smack in front of her.

“Well hello there. And who are you?” Costia smiles at the younger alpha. The senior omega can smell the arousal pumping of the green eyed girl whose lips are parted in awe. Oh this alpha is definitely her type.

“Um Le-lexa Woods.”

“Lexa Woods.” Costia tries out the name on her tongue. She likes it.

“I’m Costia Greene.” Costia holds out her hand and Lexa stumbles to shake it.

“I know.” Lexa mumbles. Once she realizes what she’s said, Lexa’s face turns a bright red it’s never been before.

Costia smirks. She’s going to have fun with this alpha, she can tell.

“Well Lexa, it seems you know all about me. How about we go somewhere and I find out some more about you?”

Lexa’s eyes widen as Costia pulls her upstairs. Costia drunkenly presses sloppy kisses to Lexa’s lips once they get to the top of the stairs. Costia tugs Lexa into one of the open bedrooms and plops down on the bed, patting the space next to her. Lexa sits down in a daze. She just had her first kiss. Her first kiss is with Costia fucking Greene. Lexa didn’t even realize she was smiling like an idiot until Costia points it out before smacking her lips against hers again.

Costia pushes Lexa on the bed and climbs on top of her. Lexa is so overwhelmed with arousal and excitement and nerves. Costia kisses her and licks at Lexa’s mouth until the younger alpha gets the hint and opens her mouth. Lexa has no idea what she’s doing. She doesn’t want to be a bad kisser so in between kisses she gently pushes Costia.

“Am I doing this okay?” Lexa nervously mumbles. Her and Costia are so close their breathes mix.

Costia’s face transitions from shocked to amused rather quickly.

“Oh sweetie I didn’t realize this was your first kiss. I’m going to make sure you never forget this. Don’t you worry.” 

The pair heatedly make out for another 15 minutes before the cops come and shut down the party. If the cops didn’t come though, Lexa would have absolutely lost her virginity to Costia Greene that night. 

After that, Costia smirks at her in the halls whenever she sees her. Occasionally at parties, Costia pulls her in for a heated makeout session but it never goes further than that for the longest time. Costia is a player and whenever things get too heated she tells Lexa something along the lines of “Oh sweetie you know I want you but if we fuck, you’ll get attached and those puppy dog eyes you throw my way in the halls will triple.”

///

Lexa comes home from soccer game one night starving and pissed off for losing her game.. It’s Friday so that means the Griffins are coming over for dinner. The scowl on Lexa’s face from a shitty soccer game is instantly replaced with a wide grin as soon as she realizes Clarke is coming over.

“Hi Lexie!” A 11 year old Clarke tackles a newly turned 16 year old sweaty Lexa.

“Hey Clarkey. How are you doing?”

“Great!!! You know my mom and dad are going away this weekend so I’m sleeping here. We can watch movies all night. My mom said I’m allowed to watch Rated R movies now that I’m almost 12.” Clarke excitedly jumps around. Lexa laughs.

“Oh wow okay. I’ll make sure your first Rated R movie is a good one. We can pick out the movies after dinner.”

Clarke nods as if picking out movies is a very serious affair. At dinner, the parents are all laughing and chatting away when Clarke asks Lexa a question that causes an the queen of awkward silences.

“Lexie, why do you have a bruise on your neck? Did you fall?” 

Callie and Marcus immediately whip their heads over to Lexa and stare intently at Lexa’s neck. Sure enough, there is a hickey there. Well shit. She may have went to a party last night and Costia may have been there. She covered it up before school with concealer but it must have washed away when she was in the shower after soccer practice.

“Yes Lexa. Tell us what happened to your neck.” Callie says in her stern ‘she means business’ tone. 

“Uhm would you believe me if I said a baseball hit my neck?” Lexa nervously laughs.

“No.” Marcus says firmly.

“We will talk about this later, young lady.” Callie says before whispering something to Abby.

_Shit. I’m in so much trouble._

After dinner and a private lecture from Callie, Lexa pops in a movie and tells Clarke to come down to the den. Lexa is annoyed with Clarke for getting her in trouble but as soon as Clarke smiles at her, Lexa’s anger dissipates as per usual. She can never find it in her to stay mad at the blonde. The pair watch movies all night, falling asleep with ‘Kickass’ playing in the background.

The next day Clarke and Lexa spend the day playing soccer and swimming in the pool.

“Hey Lexie. I have a question.” Clarke says as she continues swimming, trying to create a whirlpool.

“Whatsup Clarke?” 

“Why did everyone get mad last night when I asked about that bruise on your neck.”

“Oh uh-” Lexa scratches the back of her neck trying to come up with an acceptable answer. She chooses to go with the truth.

“It’s from kissing.” Lexa hopes that’s as far in detail she has to go on the topic. She doesn’t like discussing this with Clarke for some reason. 

“Kissing?” Clarke says it thoughtfully and curiously. 

“Yeah. Sometimes people kiss and stuff on your neck.” Lexa mumbles before looking away.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “Oh.” She gets it. Lexa was kissing someone. Clarke’s stomach flips uncomfortably and she doesn’t have a clue why.

Lexa nods and dives underwater to swim a few laps. Later that night, when they are watching Kickass 2, Clarke pauses the movie and turns to Lexa. 

“Lexie? Are you asleep?”

“Nope just resting my eyes.” Lexa opens her eyes and moves so that she’s sitting up looking at Clarke.

“Well I just wanted to say that I don’t like that people are kissing and leaving bruises on your neck.”

“Oh uh - Clarke I … wait what?”

“I don’t like it.” Clarke shakes her head and sticks her tongue out in disgust. Lexa is shocked for a minute. _Why would Clarke care if I kiss girls? Oh god what if she has a crush on me?! Oh shit that would be so awkward. No, Clarke probably just doesn’t like the idea of kissing at all. She’s not even 12 years old yet. The idea of kissing must gross her out. She probably thinks other girls and boys have cooties. Yeah that must be it.”_

That’s not it though. Clarke _does_ in fact have a crush on Lexa, she just doesn’t realize it yet.

“Don’t worry Clarkey. One day kissing won’t sound so gross to you. Don’t rush growing up kid.” 

Satisfied with her answer, Lexa ruffles the blonde’s hair and plays the movie again. Clarke frowns, unsatisfied with the answer, but nevertheless watches the movie and doesn’t say another word the rest of the night.

///

Anya constantly tells Lexa not to waste her time with Costia Greene but at an end of the party Lexa and Costia have sex. Lexa knows she is just setting herself up for heartbreak when she does it. Costia just graduated from their high school and is leaving for Stanford on her daddies’ dime. But when the brown haired omega pulls her into a bedroom at the end of the night, she just can’t help herself. It’s a quick affair. Costia kisses Lexa on the forehead after and leaves a few minutes later. Lexa never sees Costia again. It teaches her an important lesson though. Protect your heart.

///

Lexa doesn’t date her junior and senior year. She focuses on her studies and grades and gets a full ride to Polis University. Lexa is 19 years old and a freshman at Polis U when Clarke starts as a freshman at her old high school. Her and Clarke’s friendship is admittedly in a weird place. Lexa wishes Clarke was older so she could talk to her about stuff like the Costia situation from but she knows Clarke probably won’t understand.

Lexa is so busy away at college. She barely comes home to visit even though Polis U is only an hour away. Lexa pours all her time into law studies. She is enrolled into a specialized 6 year accelerated law program and it’s tough. She doesn’t have time for anything else. Still though, she finds time to text Clarke during the week to check up on the younger girl.

Lexa focuses on her studies for the time being, only looking for human companionship during her ruts. She goes to this beta Luna on her dorm floor. Luna is her RA and is sweet. She’s a peace and conflict studies major. It’s a casual thing. Just sex and good company. 

Lexa doesn’t want to commit to anyone. It doesn’t feel right for some reason and she doesn’t know why. Sometimes Lexa wonders if she’ll ever meet her true mate. They say that the first time you touch your first mate, you feel an electric shock go through your whole body. And your first kiss..well that’s like an explosion. You’ll always know when you meet your true mate because of this.

Between unpaid internships, work study programs, clubs, and her heavy course load, Lexa finally finds the time to come up and stay for week or two with her family. She gets home just in time for Clarke’s 15th birthday bbq with the family. Abby greets her parents and her at the door.

“Oh my Lexa! Clarke will be so happy you’re here. She’s out in the back with some of her friends from school.”

“Oh okay great. Thanks Abby.”

Abby hugs Lexa before she makes her way outside to find her blonde best friend she hasn’t seen in over a year. _Holy fuck_.

Lexa’s jaw all but drops on the floor because of Clarke fucking Griffin. Clarke Griffin. The girl she used to babysit. Clarke Griffin. Her little adorable Clarke Griffin certainly isn’t little anymore.

Clarke is wearing a skimpy black bikini that doesn’t leave much to the imagination. Her breasts have filled out and are oh so large and her ass is perfectly sculpted. Lexa shakes her head from these thoughts. They are wildly inappropriate anyways. Clarke might look a hell of a lot like a woman now but she is by no means such a thing yet. Clarke is still an innocent little girl. 

“Lexie! Is that you?!” Clarke screams and runs towards the older alpha. Lexa groans at the sight of Clarke running towards her in the bikini. Clarke envelops her in a hug and that’s when it hits her. Clarke is a fucking omega. Lexa whimpers as she unintentionally inhales a big whiff of Clarke’s scent.

_Oh fuck. I can’t believe I thought Costia was the best smelling omega ever. Holy shit. Clarke smells so so much better! So goood. So delicious. And her neck is right there. I could just - No! Bad Alpha! This is little Clarke Griffin we are talking about here. We have to protect her, not lust after her._

Lexa audibly gulps.

“Clarke..I - wow you’re an omega.” The older alpha dumbly states.

Clarke blushes a bit and laughs.

“Yeah. I just had my first heat last week. I was going to tell you but you were coming home soon enough, I figured I would just show you.”

Clarke smirks, clearly proud of the affect her smells is having on the older alpha. Lexa visibly shakes her head and stares with great purpose only at Clarke’s face.

“Wow that’s - well hey that’s great. Congratulations. My little Clarkey is growing up.” Lexa ruffles her hair and takes a step away, trying to break free from the hazy fog of Clarke’s mouthwatering scent.

Clarke frowns at Lexa’s actions. Lexa Woods. She’s been in love with Lexa since before she could remember, she just didn’t realize it until about a year ago. She knows there’s an age difference but it’s _not that_ big. It’s only four years! And Lexa treats her like she’s still a kid. It can be frustrating at times and just plain heartbreaking at others. But Clarke is in love with Lexa and she’s going to spend these next few weeks showing Lexa just that. She’s not the same kid who Lexa had to awkwardly explain what a hickey is. She’s not the same kid Lexa babysat. It’s time Lexa realizes that.

“Hey Griffin get your fine ass over here!” Raven calls out from the pool. Clarke turns to her and screams a “I’m coming!” Since Clarke’s back is turned to Lexa, she doesn’t see Lexa bare her teeth and almost let out a warning growl at the other alpha who dared to say Clarke had a ‘fine ass.’ I mean of course she has a fine ass but Lexa doesn’t like that other people have noticed Clarke’s ass.

_Wait why do I even care? It’s just because I’ve known Clarke since she was a baby. Yeah that’s it. I’m just trying to protect her from all the handsy alphas out there that only want one thing._

Clarke turns around and Lexa schools her features back to stoic. Clarke frowns a little but grabs Lexa’s hand nevertheless and leads her toward the pool.

“Lexie, these our my friends from school.” Lexa politely smiles at everyone until her eyes meet the two alphas at the end of the pool. She knows them too. Bellamy Blake and Raven Reyes. They were a few grades under her. They must be 17 years old. Older than Clarke. Lexa doesn’t like these older alphas hanging around Clarke and she certainly doesn’t like how their hungry darkened eyes are raking over the blonde. Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s hand gets tighter.

“I know you. Yeah you’re Lexa Woods! You used to be captain of the soccer team at Ton DC high when I was a sophomore.” Reyes calls out with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Lexa tightly nods in confirmation. 

“Yeah you were a hell of a player. I’m captain now you know.” Raven smugly says before taking a sip of beer. Lexa frowns. Are these kids really drinking with Clarke’s parents and family around? Now that’s just disrespectful and rude.

“Are you guys really drinking out here? Clarke’s parents are inside.” Lexa lightly says. Truthfully, she could give two shits if these kids are drinking. She remembers when she was 15, which wasn’t that long ago. She just doesn’t like that Clarke is here. She doesn’t want Clarke to get drunk and make mistakes like she did. But why? Why does she care so much? Well Lexa will insist it’s because she vowed to protect Clarke. Everyone but Lexa and Clarke know that’s a lie.

“Oh Lexie it’s okay. My parents don’t mind if they all drink. They say it’s better to do it here than somewhere else.” Clarke smiles. _God her smile is still my favorite thing. Some things never change._

“They? Do you not drink Clarke?” Lexa softly asks. Clarke shakes her head no.

“I just never had the desire to.” Clarke hangs her head and quietly says. Almost like she’s ashamed. Lexa lifts up her chin and caresses her cheek.

“Hey that’s okay. You know you don’t need to drink right? That’s not something to be ashamed of. In fact, that’s great. Don’t let anyone -” Lexa stops talking and glares at the two alphas briefly “talk you into doing something you’re not comfortable with okay?” Clarke finally met her eyes and smiled. That gorgeous smile. 

“Thanks Lex.”

Lexa smiled back at her because how could she not?

“Anytime. You’re my Clarkey.” Clarke’s heart fluttered at the words “my Clarkey.” She’s Lexa’s. Maybe Lexa feels it too.

“Come on you two. Get in the pool!” Bellamy calls out and splashes them a bit. Oh Lexa doesn’t like him one bit.

The group spends the rest of the day swimming and laughing. Every now and then when Raven or Bellamy get too close to Clarke, Lexa has to suppress a growl. Once everyone leaves the bbq, it’s just Clarke, Lexa and their parents sitting in the living room. 

Clarke opens Lexa’s gift. It’s a very expensive film zoom lens for her camera. Lexa knows Clarke has always been into photography and she knows what type of camera she shoots with. The older alpha has been saving up to get the lens Clarke wanted for months. Clarke’s head shoots up and meets Lexa’s gaze. Clarke launches herself at the alpha and tightly hugs her. Lexa reluctantly wraps her arm’s around the omega’s waist and returns the hug. Clarke’s newfound alluring scent will be the death of her.

Clarke breaks the hug and stares brightly into Lexa’s eyes. The alpha’s heart starts beating fast and she’s not sure why. Abby clears her throat and throws the pair a smirk. Clarke blushes whereas Lexa looks confused as ever.

Lexa gets a text from Anya. Her old high school friends are meeting up by the lake for a small get together. Lexa really doesn’t want to leave Clarke. She just got here. Lexa quickly sends a text to Anya saying she can’t make it and she’ll come to the next get together.

The parents pop out another bottle of wine, while cackling and talking about the good ole’ days. Lexa and Clarke take that as their cue to leave and the younger omega leads Lexa upstairs to her room. Lexa gasps a little when they enter it. Immediately she’s hit with the blonde omega’s scent at full force. I mean they are in Clarke’s room after all. Of course her scent is going to cover the room.

“Lex you okay? You look a little pale..” Clarke looks the alpha over worriedly.

Lexa tightly smiles and croaks out a “I’m fine. No worries.”

Clarke accepts the answer and plops down on her bed. Lexa awkwardly stands in the doorway of the blonde’s room and Clarke looks at her expectantly.

“Are you going to stand there all night? You do realize your parents are probably sleeping here right? They’re already three bottles of wine in.” Clarke casually mentions while she turns the TV on. Lexa gulps and sits down on the bed next to Clarke.

Clarke snuggles up to the alpha and Lexa tenses. 

_This is completely normal. She’s just cuddling Lexa. Relax! It’s completely innocent._

Lexa is distracted from her thoughts when she sees the blonde’s waving hand in front of her face. Lexa realizes she must have zoned out and Clarke was talking to her.

“Sorry what?”

Clarke smirks a little.

“I said what do you wanna watch?”

“Oh uh anything is fine.”

“How about Pulp Fiction then?”

Clarke picks the movie out from her queue and presses play. Lexa smiles a little, pleasantly surprised.

“You’ve watched Pulp Fiction?”

“Um only a hundred times! It’s my favorite movie Lex.” Clarke laughs.

“Me too.” Lexa smiles to herself and pulls the blonde in closer. The pair falls asleep two movies later, safe in eachother’s arms.

///

Lexa wakes up first. There’s a heavy weight pressing down on her chest. For a minute, Lexa thinks she’s back at college and Luna has fallen asleep in her dorm after lots and lots of sex like usual. Lexa, with her eyes still closed, places her hand under the girl’s shirt and starts rubbing gentle circles in the soft skin. Something feels different though. This feel so _right_. It never feels this good waking up with Luna in her arms. Then it hits her. That mouthwatering scent invades her nose and she realizes that she’s in bed with none other than Clarke Griffin.

Lexa is internally freaking out. She gently rolls the blonde omega off of her and Clarke lets out a sigh of displeasure. Lexa skyrockets out of the room as soon as she knows Clarke is still fast asleep. The alpha goes downstairs to find her parents passed out on one couch and Clarke’s parents passed out on the other. Lexa shakes her head. If she wakes up her parents, they will want to stay for breakfast. And she doesn’t want that. No. Nope. No. She wants to leave right now. She feels like she can’t breathe and she doesn’t know why.

I mean her and Clarke just fell asleep cuddling and watching movies. It was completely harmless. But waking up this morning...well that’s a different story. Lexa’s wolf has never felt so at peace. Hell, Lexa in general has never felt so calm. She doesn’t know why (but deep down maybe she does know why and that’s what scares her all the more).

Lexa shoots Anya a quick ‘SOS’ text and her best friend picks her up in no time. Lexa leaves a quick note on the kitchen counter thanking the Griffin’s for their hospitality and letting her parents know that Anya picked her up for breakfast. Anya drops Lexa off at her house after they eat at the diner. Anya doesn’t push Lexa to explain why she needed to leave the Griffin’s so quickly. That’s Anya though. She doesn’t poke and prod. She knows Lexa will come to her when the time is right.

When Clarke wakes up, her inner wolf is howling in discontent. The space next to her is cold. Lexa is gone. Clarke pattern downstairs to her parents still asleep and to Lexa’s note. Clarke’s eyes begin to water. She scolds herself for thinking that maybe just _maybe_ Lexa loves her like she loves Lexa. Not a friendly platonic. No. Clarke wants an all consuming love. Clarke is _in_ love with Lexa Woods. She’s starting to realize though that her love might just always be unreciprocated. Clarke swallows down the lump in her throat and refuses to let the tears fall. Lexa Woods. She’s not going to give up that easily.

///

The next few days Lexa tries her best to ignore Clarke. She sends bland text messages and always says she’s busy. Lexa doesn’t mean to be cruel or unnecessarily harsh but she just doesn’t understand what’s going on in her head. A week later though, Lexa sees Clarke at the last place she accept. A party by the lake.

“Hey Lexa. Isn’t that Clarke?” Anya casually observes and points to a blonde clad in a crop top showcasing her creamy stomach and high waisted shorts showing off her delicious thighs.

Lexa’s head whips around faster than lightening in the direction of where Anya is pointing.

“What?! No way. Clarke wouldn’t-” Lexa’s eyes practically bulge out of her head when she sees that it is in fact the blonde omega.

At first, Lexa doesn’t believe her eyes. I mean why would a high school sophomore be at a college party?! Sure, Lexa knew that high school seniors were invited to these things and maybe a few popular underclassmen but she never imagined Clarke to be one of them. Clarke is surrounded by none other than seniors Bellamy Blake and Raven Reyes. She observes them for another minute until Raven pulls Clarke in close and whispers something in her eye, making Clarke eyes grow big and her cheeks flush bright pink. Lexa growls but the party is so loud that Reyes doesn’t hear her.

“Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” Lexa charges off towards Clarke. The alpha can faintly hear Anya calling out to her ‘not to lose her temper.’ 

“Clarke.”As soon as Lexa says the younger omega’s name, Clarke knows she’s in deep shit. She didn’t even know Lexa was going to be here. She didn’t even know Lexa parties. I guess there’s a lot about Lexa that Clarke doesn’t know. Clarke’s wolf inwardly cries at that fact.

“Lexa. Hey.”

“Don’t hey me Clarke. Does your mom know you’re here?” Lexa hates how she’s acting. She hates how much she sounds like Clarke’s mother right now but she can’t help it. She doesn’t want the blonde in this type of drunk environment and she doesn’t know why.

“Actually yeah she does.” Clarke says a little annoyed.

Lexa huffs.  
“Fine whatever. Just... let’s leave okay?” Lexa’s eyes are pleading. 

“Wait what? Lex I - do you not want me here?” Clarke asks insecurely.

“Yeah I don’t want you here Clarke but not for the reasons you think. Everyone is drunk and I just want you safe. Please? We can go to my house and watch movies instead.” Lexa is all but begging. How can Clarke refuse Lexa’s puppy dog pout?

Clarke stares into Lexa’s emerald green pools for a minute and then nods. Lexa sends Anya a quick text that she’s leaving with Clarke, to which Anya responds with a thumbs up and clapping emoji. Lexa rolls her eyes and holds out her hand for Clarke to hold. 

Clarke loves how Lexa’s hands feel in hers. And Lexa does too...even if she won’t admit it to herself just yet. They get to Lexa’s house and Lexa’s parents jump around happy to see Clarke. Lexa’s parents ask the blonde if she wants to sleepover. Clarke looks over to Lexa to silently ask her if that’s okay with her. Lexa stares off but still nods nevertheless. 

Lexa gives Clarke some clothes to sleep in and they get comfy on the couch, ready to have yet another movie marathon. They’re about 15 minutes into the movie when Clarke gets the courage to hold Lexa’s hand. Lexa tense up but relaxes a minute later. 

“Hey Lexie?”

Lexa hums in response, waiting for Clarke to ask whatever’s on her mind.

“Why did you care so much that I was at that party?”

“Because you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did when I was your age.”

Clarke swallows hard. What mistakes did Lexa make? Lexa is actually talking to her like she’s not five years old. This is progress.

“The same mistakes?” Clarke softly inquires.

Lexa nods and looks over at those damn entrancing blue eyes.

“Yeah..just drinking too much thinking too little. Stuff like that.” Lexa mumbles. 

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand empathetically. She knows what she means. She’s not going to make Lexa say it.

“Oh okay.” Clarke says and watches the movie again. Lexa is relieved Clarke didn’t poke and prod too much into her explanation. One movie later Clarke gains the courage to inch closer to Lexa and ask another question.

“Lex?”

“Yes Clarke.” Lexa says with playful annoyance. The blonde doesn’t know how to sit still and watch a movie for the life of her.

“Have you been ignoring me these past few days?” Clarke quietly asks while staring at her shoes as if they’re the most interesting thing she’s ever seen.

Lexa gulps. Ok so she may have been ignoring Clarke just a little but she has an excuse! Ok. So she has no excuse. Waking up with Clarke in her arms freaked her out though. She even though for a second that maybe -. Nope. She’s not even going to go there. Lexa is secure in her belief that Clarke Griffin will always be just a friend. Lexa is her protector and nothing else. The alpha is living in such denial it’s painful to watch. 

“Of course not Clarke.” And that’s the first lie Lexa has ever told Clarke. As soon as the words leave her mouth the leave a sour taste in their wake.

“Okay just checking.” Clarke snuggles up to Lexa. She can feel the alpha’s heart beating rapidly in her chest. Clarke smiles and drifts off into a peaceful slumber. When she wakes up this time, Lexa is still there. Clarke’s heart swoons. Maybe Lexa feels the same. Maybe she knows too. _Maybe she knows and she loves me too._

The next few weeks are uneventful. The two girls hangout every few days. Lexa doesn’t ignore Clarke after that. They go for late night drives to the diner for curly fries and strawberry milkshakes. They go to the mall and Lexa carries Clarke’s bags for her. They have a few more movie marathons and sleepovers. Clarke feels herself falling harder and harder for the brunette. As for Lexa, well Lexa is a little ball of confusion. She doesn’t understand why her heart beats faster when the blonde enter a room. She doesn’t know why her palms get so sweaty when Clarke holds her hand. She doesn’t know why and that’s the obvious tragedy of it all.

Lexa sets off for college a few weeks later and makes Clarke promise to come visit her soon. Only thing she doesn’t realize is that when Clarke does finally in fact come visit her, everything falls apart and Lexa loses the person she never knew she wanted.


	2. Heartbreak While with Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke loves Lexa. Lexa loves Clarke but is taking her sweet time figuring it out. What happens when a few other players are thrown into the mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero time to reread this so there most definitely will be mistakes. So I apologize in advance for that. Enjoy!

The next year is busy for Lexa. She doesn’t have the chance to come back for summer break as she gets an internship in Polis and decides to enroll in a few summer classes as well. Lexa is so busy but she always finds time for Clarke. Her and the blonde facetime regularly now. Lexa loves talking to Clarke. The age difference is barely felt at all anymore. But there are topics neither will dare to bring up...like dating. Lexa never mentions Luna, who she still fucks on the regular. And Clarke..well Clarke never mentions anyone because there is no one. She’s so head over heels blindly in love with Lexa Woods that she doesn’t see anyone else. Hell Clarke hasn’t even had her first kiss yet.

Lexa doesn’t have the chance to come home at all next year. Her parents went on a two month cruise during November and December, so Lexa decided to stay around Polis for Thanksgiving and Christmas. She actually went to Luna’s parents. Lexa’s relationship with Luna is slowly advancing. They are still casual but now they are actually friends. They hangout _alot_. Lexa thinks Luna is a great girl but she knows she not the one for her and Luna says the same about Lexa. But they have still come to care about each other and love being in the other’s presence.

The older alpha constantly tells Clarke to come visit Polis University, to get a feel for the school. Clarke has always said she wants to go there so Lexa always tells her to come up anymore. So during spring break of Clarke’s junior year, the blonde decides to come up and visit Lexa..as a surprise. Anya knew though. Clarke texted the other alpha and asked her to come pick her up from the train station. Anya gladly agreed. She loves the blonde omega almost as much as she loves Lexa.

Anya and Clarke walk into her and Lexa’s shared dorm to find Lexa and Luna heatedly kissing one another, in only their underwear and bras. Lexa’s hands are roaming all over the beta girl’s back and ass as the girl grinds down on the alpha’s thigh. Lexa is letting out an explosion of pheromones. Clarke has never been in the company of such strong pheromones so she immediately collapses on the floor as soon as she enters the dorm room. Clarke can’t control herself and she starts sobbing on the floor. She feels so stupid. How could Lexa ever look at her like _that_? Suddenly, Clarke grows mad at herself. Furious even. Why did she fool herself into believing she has a chance with the beautiful older alpha?!

Lexa and Luna break apart and Lexa’s eyes widen as soon as she sees the omega.

“Fuck! Clarke! What the hell are you doing here?” Lexa screams out. Lexa doesn’t mean to come off so angry but she’s so shocked right now. She’s embarrassed and naked and freaking out. She sees a flash of pain in Clarke’s eyes and she doesn’t know why it’s there. She doesn’t know why Clarke is crying and she doesn’t know why she cares so much that Clarke has seen her with another girl. Sure it should be awkward that her best friend has seen her making out with someone but that’s all it should be. It shouldn’t feel like her own heart is being torn to shred when she hear’s the omega’s cries. She doesn’t know why but she’s starting to.

Lexa immediately leaps off the bed as if she’s been burned. Lexa starts grabbing at her clothes, cursing when she can’t find her shirt. Anya shakes her head in disappointment at Lexa and helps Clarke up off the floor. The omega runs out of the room and sprints until her legs can’t take it. She can hear Lexa calling out to her but she doesn’t care. She needs to get away. It’s not everyday that you see the person you thought was the love of your life, your true mate, in bed with another. Clarke feels like she’s never experienced such heartache. Clarke’s wolf is a whimpering mess, crying out in agony. Her omega is in distress and anyone in a twenty mile radius can tell.

Clarke plops down on the grass in the campus quad and pulls her knees to her chest. She feels like an idiot. It’s not Lexa’s fault. Lexa cares for her but not like _that._ Clarke is the one who has changed. She’s the one whose feelings have changed. Lexa never changed.. but god Clarke has.

“Clarke please don’t cry.” Lexa comes up from behind and sits down right next to the blonde. She tries to wipe the blonde’s tear stained cheeks but the omega flinches. Lexa’s wolf howls from the rejection.

“I - I don’t even know why I’m crying.” Clarke lies and it’s the first time she’s ever lied to Lexa.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Lexa pulls the blonde in so that the omega is resting her head on the alpha’s chest. The contact puts both their wolves at ease in a matter of seconds.

Clarke sniffles and cries a bit more in Lexa’s soothing arms. Once she’s done she leaves the brunette’s embrace.

“I should go.” Clarke gets up to leave but Lexa gently catches her wrist.

“Please don’t go. I’ve been trying to get you to visit for months. Don’t let this ruin it. Please.” And there’s Lexa’s signature puppy dog pout again. How could she refuse Lexa?

“I just - I don’t want to interupt your weekend.” Clarke really means she doesn’t want to interrupt her and Luna again. Lexa picks up on the double meaning and winces a bit.

“You’re not interrupting anything I promise.” Lexa plainly states.

“I just - fuck Lex - do you love her?” Clarke looks away from Lexa while she whispers the words. She can’t bare to hear her say ‘yes,’ but at the same time she needs to know. She can’t keep wearing her heart on her sleeve if she knows she’s going to get it broken someday soon. 

“No. But sometimes it’s not about love. I don’t even know what love is Clarke.” Lexa quietly says it and it’s the second time she’s lied to Clarke because whether she realizes it or not, Lexa knows exactly what love is. 

Clarke mutely nods and wipes away her tears. She’s not going to force Lexa to love her. She needs to move on. This isn’t healthy. She loves a girl who will never love her back and that’s never going to get easier no matter how much time passes.

Clarke decides to stay for the weekend after Lexa pleads and begs literally on her knees for another half hour. Lexa gives Clarke a tour of the university and introduces her to some of her professors. She even shows Clarke the art building even though she has never once stepped foot in there. It’s a nice afternoon albeit awkward. Once night time comes though it’s all types of awkward. Lexa and Clarke still can’t meet each other's gaze. They’re just sitting in the dorm room staring at the walls so the other alpha decides to cut in.

“Alright you two weirdos get up and get dressed. We are going to a party.” Anya declares.

Lexa whips her head in Anya’s direction and her eyes darken to black. Her teeth even make an appearance as she gets ready to snarl. She doesn’t like Clarke at parties.

“Relax there Lex. It’s going to be fun I promise.” 

Lexa hasn’t calmed down yet and Anya starts to think maybe it would have been a better idea to let the pair stare at the walls all night. Clarke scoots over to Lexa soon enough and touches her shoulder. Lexa instantly relaxes into the touch, almost purring. Lexa’s hormones and emotions are at an all time high right now. She’s only a few days away from her rut so she can’t really control her over protective nature. But Clarke always calms her.

“Lexie it’s okay. I wanna go. It’ll be fun.” Clarke assures Lexa although she’s not even sure why Lexa cares.

Lexa nods and clenches her jaw. She doesn’t like this one bit. 

They get to the party an hour later and everyone is there. It’s at one of the more popular fraternities. Clarke has grown into her omega curves and gorgeous body even more so and Lexa can’t take it. The blonde is wearing tight black jeans that hug her ass perfectly and a white blouse that shows off her ample cleavage. Lexa feels her member twitch in excitement. 

_What the fuck?! No! Bad Alpha! You and your goddamn impending rut. Don’t objectify Clarke! Fuck she’s your best friend and she’s only 15! Calm yourself._

The party is in full swing. Clarke is drinking water and Lexa decides to do the same. Anya is drinking the shitty beer from the keg. Lexa introduces Clarke to some of her friends from her law classes. It’s unclear whether or not it’s intentional that Lexa only introduced the blonde to other omegas and betas. No alphas. 

Lexa is by Clarke’s side the whole party. They actually start to let loose and have some fun. 

“Come on Lexie! Dance with me.”

Lexa shakes her head furiously. Dancing with Clarke will be a recipe for disaster. She can already imagine Clarke swaying her hips, her hands pulling at the blonde waves as she angles the omega so she has better access to the omega’s gorgeous long neck. 

Fuck she did it again.

 _It’s just because of my upcoming rut. I would sexualize anyone right now. It has nothing to do with Clarke. Yeah that’s it. Absolutely nothing to do with Clarke. Noooothing. Shit I need a drink._.

“I’m not a good dancer Clarke. Here hold on a sec, I need something stronger than water.”

Lexa tugs Clarke to the kitchen. Lexa drinks two cups of the house’s jungle juice in a span of a few minutes. She knows it’ll hit her soon and she’ll feel much better. She won’t be worrying about her attraction to Clarke. Wait did she just say her ‘attraction’ to Clarke? Na. No way. 

_Fuck I need another drink._

Lexa grabs another drink and another drink. Clarke stands off to the side talking to Anya, worriedly looking over at her alpha every now and then. Wait did she just say ‘her’ alpha? Clarke shakes the thought from her head. She would love more than anything for Lexa to be her alpha. Unfortunately she’s starting to realize there’s little merit of her dream coming true. Lexa doesn’t see her like that. She doesn’t want her. Hell, she wouldn’t even dance with her. Clarke is overwrought with sadness at the notion that Lexa will never desire her.

Luna walks into the party and comes over to the group smiling. Clarke wants to punch the happy beta girl in the throat. Flashbacks of her and Lexa in bed together plague Clarke’s mind. The omega girl wants to be sick and she hasn’t even had a sip of alcohol. Lexa notices Clarke is pumping out distressed pheromones and immediately appears at her side with a concerned face.

“Clarke, are you okay? What’s wrong? Is someone bothering you?!” Lexa looks Clarke over for any obvious injuries.

“No Lexa ‘m fine.” Clarke mumbles. The beta is getting closer and closer. Clarke just wants to hide in a hole somewhere.

“Lexa! Anya! There you two are. I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere.” Luna calls out as she approaches the group. Luna and Lexa don’t do public displays of affection because they aren’t a couple. They are friends who fuck. That’s all they are. Neither of them have feelings for the other beyond platonic friendship. They are good friends though.

Lexa turns to the curly haired girl and smiles. Maybe if Clarke got to know Luna she wouldn’t feel so awkward right?

“Hey Luna. This is my best friend Clarke.” Luna’s eyes rake over Clarke’s body and she smirks. Clarke is definitely an attractive omega and her smell is very inviting..even for a beta whose smell is dulled compared to that of omegas and alphas. 

“Nice to meet you Clarke. Sorry about earlier.” 

Clarke tightly nods. She’s not going to be a bitch to this girl just because she’s with Lexa. Lexa doesn’t owe her anything and neither does this girl. The blonde is going to take the high road.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” Clarke tries to say it lightly but her voice cracks by the end. Luckily, no one but Anya notices.

An hour later, Lexa, Luna, Anya, and Clarke are sitting on the couch surrounded by other beta and omega friends of the three college students. They’re all laughing and having a good time...even Clarke. Lexa has loosened up _a lot_ after four cups of the house drink. She’s drunk but good at hiding it. Lexa is a cuddly drunk though. She desperately wants to have Clarke in her arms purring but decides against it. Instead she keeps her distance and lays her head on Luna’s shoulder. It’s not romantic and it could even look like a friendly gesture to everyone else..but to Clarke, it only crushes her heart further.

The group gets on the topic of first loves and Clarke inwardly winces. She doesn’t want to talk about this because her first and only love is sitting right across from her, cuddling with someone else. Everyone goes around talking about it but Lexa is unusually quiet. They skip over her and Clarke is begging that they will show the younger omega the same mercy. Luna just has to involve her in the conversation though.

“So Clarke..tell us, have you ever been in love?”

Lexa’s head shoots up at this. For some reason, she desperately wants to hear Clarke’s answer but dreads hearing whatever Clarke has to say at the same time.

Clarke spares a glance at the alpha she wishes was hers and notices the clench in her jaw. Suddenly the blonde feels flustered.

“Uh I - I uh um” Clarke nervously laughs as her cheeks grow red. Anya decides to cut in and save the poor omega.

“Clarke here is a pure omega.” Anya pats her hand on the girl’s back and they share a look where Clarke conveys a ‘thank you for saving me from further embarrassing myself.  
Lexa’s eyes light up at that. She’s beaming with pride. A pure omega. 

_Wait why does Anya know this and I don’t?? Since when are Clarke and Anya close._

“A pure omega? Wow Clarke I’m impressed. Have you ever kissed anyone? Are you saving yourself for anyone in particular?” Luna asks. She is genuinely curious. Clarke is absolutely enthralling. She could have anyone she wants.

Clarke looks over to Lexa again briefly. Lexa looks all the more curious for the answer as well.

_Fuck it. I’m just going to tell the truth._

“I’ve never kissed anyone. And I was saving myself for a specific someone yes.” Clarke quietly says. Lexa has to stop herself from growling.

 _Who is Clarke saving herself for? I bet it’s that Raven Reyes. Clarke deserves so much better._ Lexa clenches her fists.

“Was?” Luna asks yet another question but not out of malice. More so out of genuine curiosity to learn more about the enigma omega in front of her.

“Yes. I realized that the person I uh” Clarke shakes her head a bit, trying to hold onto to the courage to continue. “The person I’m in love with will never love me back so I have to let them go.” Clarke stares right into Lexa’s soul with the last sentence.

 _Oh shit is she talking about me? Fuck she’s totally talking about me._ And Lexa finally gets it..well partially at least.

Clarke is in love with her. Clarke Griffin. The girl she used to feed smushed up bananas to as a toddler. Clarke Griffin. The girl whose first word was her name. How could she not see this? Clarke Griffin was in love with her! Lexa Woods. Fuck. Lexa’s wolf swoons at the idea but Lexa pushes the thought down. Clarke is her best friend. Not her lover. She’s never seen Clarke like _that_ (but really she has, she just hasn’t allowed her mind to fester on the thought for too long).

A bunch of surrounding betas and omegas let out a group ‘aww’ for Clarke. Nobody but Anya and now Lexa knew that Clarke was talking about the older alpha sitting across from the blonde. Clarke smiled through the conversations and about an hour later excused herself for the bathroom. Lexa desperately wanted to follow but had no idea what to say. Lexa decided the best (but really worst) thing to do was keep drinking. In her drunken deep thoughts, Lexa didn’t even see Anya go after the blonde omega.

Anya approaches the sniffling omega in the corner of one of the empty frat bedrooms and sits on the floor next to her. They sit in silence for awhile until Clarke breaks it with her heartbreaking words.

“I thought one day I might be good enough. I thought one day she would look at me and realize she loves me too.” Clarke sobs and Anya’s heart breaks for the poor girl. She knows her best friend loves Clarke. She’s just too blind to see it. Goddamnit Lexa. 

“Oh Clarke it’s okay. You’ll be okay. Lexa is just confused. I know that’s a shit answer but it’s the truth. For what it’s worth I think she lo-”

“Please don’t say those words Anya.” Clarke croaks out, sufficiently cutting Anya off.

“Don’t give me false hope. I thought maybe she was my.. my true mate. I know it’s stupid but I thought maybe we were so young when we first met that we didn’t realize our connection. We didn’t know what that shock of electricity meant when we first touched. But I guess that was just me being young, dumb, and blindly in love. She’ll never love me back. It’s okay. I’ll be okay. I’m not going to break. We just aren’t fated.”

Anya sheds a tear for the girl and held her close (it’s important to note that Anya never cries but she was watching Clarke’s heart break right in front of her very eyes and it was just too much to take.) Clarke cries a bit longer on her shoulder as Anya whispers assurances to her. Anya knows Lexa loves Clarke though. She sees it in the way Lexa hovers over her. The way Lexa is wildly overprotective of the blonde and irrationally jealous. Lexa’s alpha is not aggressive like _ever_. She’s calm...except for when she’s around Clarke Griffin. Everything is heightened. Lexa loves Clarke and Clarke loves Lexa. She just hopes Lexa doesn’t take forever to figure it out because Clarke might not still be here when she finally gets her head out of her ass.

Anya winds up carrying a very drunk Lexa back to their dorm. The alpha sleepily mumbling Clarke’s name like a mantra. Anya huffs.

_My best friend is a dumbass. An oblivious lovable idiot who doesn’t see her true mate is right in front of her._

The next morning Lexa wakes up to an empty room. Her first thought is of blonde hair and blue eyes. She becomes distressed.

 _Where is Clarke?! I remember going to the party and I wasn’t going to drink but Clarke looked so good and I just needed to stop my dirty thoughts so I drank. But what happened after? Come on Lexa. Think. Think._.

Lexa closes her eyes tightly and tries desperately to piece together the night. The fact that Clarke is nowhere to be found at the moment isn’t helping her calm down.

 _Oh fuck._ And then it all comes rushing back. Luna’s tireless questions to Clarke. Clarke saying that she’s in love with someone who never will love her back. The heartbreaking look on the blonde’s face as she sadly smiled at Lexa. Clarke’s piercing blue eyes always hold the truth in them so as soon as Lexa peered into them, she knew. She now knows that her best friend is in love with her. And what does Lexa do? She drinks until she passes out.

_Fuck fuck fuck. I messed up. I messed up. I messed up so bad._

What should she do? What should she say? How does she even feel about this? 

Anya walks through the door and Lexa springs out of her bed, groaning at the killer headache and all consuming nausea she’s currently battling.

“Anya where’s-”

“Clarke left Lex.”

Lexa’s eyes widen.

“Wha-what do you mean she left?!”

“She wanted to go home this morning so I drove her to the station.”

Lexa shakes her head and starts to throw her clothes on. She feels like she’s suffocating and she doesn’t know why. Lexa knows what she has to do. She has to catch Clarke before she gets on that train.

“Her train left about a half hour ago kid.” Anya says softly.

“Fuck.” Lexa defeatedly plops down on the squeaky dorm bed. 

Anya comes over and sits next to her but doesn’t say a word. Lexa is the first to break the silence this time as well.

“I - I...fuck.” Lexa mumbles. “I don’t know why I’m so upset.”

“Oh Lexa come on. You’re a smart girl. Think about it. Figure your shit out before it’s too late.”

Lexa nods. She’ll think about it. In fact, thinking about Clarke Griffin is all she’ll do for the rest of her semester.

///

It’s been about a month since Clarke visited Lexa at college. The pair doesn’t talk as much after that. Neither girls bring up Clarke’s inadvertent love admission because neither know what to say, especially Lexa. Clarke takes Lexa’s silence as rejection and tries to move on with her life. It’s hard but it’s necessary, Clarke constantly reminds herself. They text every few weeks and talk on the phone occasionally but never facetime. Seeing each other’s faces is just too much.

Raven asks Clarke out on a date one day and Clarke says yes, much to Bellamy’s discontent. It turns out the two older alphas have both been vying for Clarke’s affection for years but she was too blind to notice because of Lexa. She decides to give Raven a chance. 

The date goes surprisingly well. Despite Raven’s vulgar teasing nature, she actually has a sweet side to her. Raven is respectable and brings her home at a reasonable hour, chastely kissing her on the cheek. Clarke likes the attention and starts to develop some feelings for Raven. They’re nowhere near as intense as her love for Lexa still burns but Raven causes butterflies in her stomach and it’s enough for now. 

Raven takes her out a two more dates before she kisses her on the lips. Raven’s lips are soft and warm. Clarke loves the sensation of them pressing lightly against her mouth. Two more dates and her and Raven become official. Raven is the most popular girl in high school. She’s toned and smart and witty and caring. She’s the perfect alpha and Clarke can’t help but fall under her spell. But it’s not love. Clarke disclosed to Raven early on that she’s in love with Lexa and needs time to get over it but that she really does like her. Raven snarled at the idea of the omega having feelings for another alpha but nevertheless accepted it. Raven respects her for being honest and since then have never once lied to the other.

///

Lexa’s summer break has just started. She can’t stop thinking about Clarke Griffin but she’s afraid. Clarke is so pure. So beautiful. And who is she? Lexa can feel Clarke distancing herself from her since her visit two months ago and she doesn’t blame her. She’s a coward. Too afraid to admit her own feelings for the blonde and to herself. Too afraid of what unleashing those feelings might mean.

Lexa ended things with Luna as soon as Clarke left that morning. Luna understood and they’ve remained close friends..just without the sex. Clarke is always on her mind. She finds herself daydreaming what her lips would taste like on a daily basis. She misses Clarke’s birthday again. Clarke told her not to come back for the weekend. It stung Lexa’s not going to lie. They always spend birthdays together and this was Clarke’s 16th! Clarke wasn’t trying to be harsh, she was just trying to move on and Lexa respected that. 

Lexa, Luna, and Anya decide to go to the beach to celebrate the end of the semester. Lexa comes back to her packed up dorm with sandy hair and a smile on her face. She decides in that moment that there is only one person she wants to share her laughs with. And that person is Clarke Griffin. She misses her smile and piercing blue eyes. Her soft touches and tight hugs. She misses her linen and dragonfruit exotic scent. She misses the warmth that radiates around her heart when she’s around the omega. She misses her and she needs to see her. That’s why tomorrow after she drives home and drops her things off, she’s going straight to see Clarke. She doesn’t know what she’s going to say or what she’s going to do but she wants to see the blonde and she’ll take it from there. She goes to sleep dreaming of soft blonde hair and perfect azure eyes.

///

After a month of dating, Clarke’s heat is rapidly approaching and will be here earliest in the next week or so. Her and Raven haven’t had sex. They’ve had intense makeout sessions sure but all clothes have remained on. Clarke is very hesitant to take that next step as much as her inner wolf desperately craves it. It’s about two weeks before her heat when Raven comes over to hang out on a Friday. Now on Fridays, Clarke’s parents always stay over the Woods’ house so Clarke. Raven has come over every Friday for the past few weeks and nothing beyond some light grinding and kissing has happened. This week is different though.

“Hey Rae.” Clarke greets Raven and kisses her cheek before letting her in. They go upstairs to Clarke’s bedroom and lounge on the bed like usual. Raven goes to Ton DC college now. She’s just finishing up her freshman year. The alpha opens up her laptop and starts working on the finishing touches of her mechanical engineering homework as Clarke lays next to her sketching away. This is what they usually do. It’s nice. It’s comfortable. It’s is burning with passion and raw. It isn’t some all consuming love. But hey it’s nice.

Clarke grabs her phone, tired of sketching and scrolls through her Instagram feed. Of course Lexa Woods just has to pop up with a big grin on her face. Clarke inwardly smiles at the picture until she sees who else is in it. That Luna girl. Her, Anya, and Luna at the beach smiling and laughing. Jealously coils in Clarke’s stomach but it dissipates sooner than usual. Maybe she really is moving on. Clarke gives herself a mental high five and dances a little in her seat. Raven looks over at her with a smirk and a questioning gleam in her eyes. Clarke bites her lip and smiles.

That goddamn lip bite gets Raven every time. Raven closes her laptop and puts in on the nightstand. She turns back around and pulls Clarke in close. Their lips softly dance against one another until it’s not so soft anymore. Both girls inner wolves are howling in pleasure, but Clarke...well Clarke’s wolf is obviously aroused but recognizes this isn’t her true mate. It doesn’t feel as right kissing Raven as it felt merely being in Lexa’s embrace. Clarke shakes off the feeling and fervently kisses Raven back with all she has.

Clarke unbuttons Raven’s blouse and pulls the top off of her. Soon Clarke’s own shirt is shed. The girls are squirming messes left in only their bras and shorts. Raven goes to unbutton Clarke’s shorts but stops and hovers over the blonde.

“Clarke..” Raven breathlessly says. “Do you want to? I won’t pressure you. We can stop here and now.”

Clarke nervously gulps so Raven takes that as a no and begins to climb off the blonde. Clarke, however, has other ideas and shoves Raven’s hands in her pants. Raven smirks and quickly throws off Clarke’s pants.

“I’ll go slow babe. I know this is your first time.” 

Clarke shakily nods as Raven takes off her pants, leaving her in tight boxers. They heatedly make out as Raven’s hand makes it’s way down to the omega’s soaked panties.

_I can do this. I want this. Please brain just stop thinking about Lexa. Please stop thinking about how soft her hands are in yours. Stop thinking about the twinkle in her green eyes whenever she wins an argument. Forget about her signature smug smirk too. Don’t think about her laugh, her smile, her overprotective yet still simultaneously endearing nature. Forget what it feels like to wake up in her arms. She’s not in love with you Clarke. She doesn’t want you. Just lose yourself in the moment. You can do this. You want this._

Raven sucks at Clarke’s neck, surely causing a series of bruises. The alpha removes Clarke’s underwear and then her own. Clarke pulls her up for a bruising kiss. Her legs are shaking in anticipation. Raven’s hand is snaking up her thigh, so so close to where she wants her. Suddenly Clarke feels hot..and not in a good way. She feels like she’s suffocating, like she can’t breathe.

_Fuck I can’t do this. I love Lexa. I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this. ___

__“Stop! Stop. I’m sorry I - I can’t.”_ _

__The omega whimpers and pulls away. Raven immediately retracts her hand and removes herself from on top of the omega._ _

__“I’m - shit - I’m really sorry Rae I just - I’m..”_ _

__“Shh Clarke it’s okay. I’m the one who should be sorry. I don’t want you to ever think I need _that_ from you okay? We will go at your pace. Always babe.” Raven presses a kiss to Clarke’s palm before she gets up and collects her clothes._ _

__The truth is though Clarke couldn’t stop picturing green eyes where there are brown. She couldn’t stop hoping Raven’s metallic scent would be Lexa’s earthy smell. Clarke couldn’t stop thinking of Lexa when she should have been thinking of Raven. Because Clarke is absolutely ready to have sex..just not with Raven. So it turns out Clarke isn’t as over Lexa as she thought._ _

__Raven holds Clarke as sniffles and cries for the next hour. Raven leaves around 1 a.m. once the omega falls asleep in her arms. She really does like the blonde omega, but deep down she knows why Clarke was crying. She was crying because she will never love Raven the way she loves Lexa. The pair breaks up the next day. It’s amicable. Both girls don’t want to keep lying to themselves and decide to stay friends. Raven tells her to ‘get get your girl’ and Clarke dryly laughs, hoping maybe someday fate will give her heart a break._ _

__///_ _

__Lexa comes home from college two days after Raven and Clarke break up. Some would say it’s perfect timing, but Lexa didn’t even know Clarke was dating someone. Lexa and Anya got back to the Woods’ house late Sunday night. It was summer so of course there was a party at the lake every night. Lexa texted Clarke and asked if she would be there and Clarke responded with a one word cold ‘yes.’ Lexa frowned at the text. Clarke never texted one word responses with periods. Maybe she’s just being silly or over analyzing but Lexa has a feeling something is up with her best friend._ _

__They haven’t been in a good place since Clarke visited and it’s all Lexa’s fault. She owns up to that and plans to fix everything. She hasn’t been able to get Clarke out of her mind. Even well after her rut, Lexa is dreams about Clarke. Sometimes the dreams are innocent. Just the two of them walking and laughing, holding hands. And other times...well let’s just say they are not so innocent. Lexa knows Clarke _was_ in love with her..but what if she’s moved on? Lexa growls to herself just at the thought of the blonde with another alpha or anyone really. Why? Well because Lexa loves Clarke Griffin and she’s _this_ close to figuring it out for herself ( _finally_ )._ _

__Lexa quickly gets dressed. She chooses one of her favorite crop tops that show off her toned abs and some faded cutoff shorts. The older alpa wants to look good._ _

__“Damn Lex lookin good. You didn’t happen to get dressed up because a certain blonde omega is going to be at this party?” Anya says as she applies copious amounts of liquid eyeliner in a nearby mirror._ _

__“Wh-what?! No of course not Anya.” Lexa mumbles as puts on her makeup, creating a smokey eye._ _

__“Ooh okay. How about your signature ‘getting laid’ smokey eye?” Anya teases and Lexa’s eyes bulge out of her head._ _

__“I’m not getting laid Anya.” Lexa scowls._ _

__“Yeah not with that attitude. You’ve been so testy lately. You have a rut coming up or something?”_ _

__Lexa thinks for a minute._ _

__“Uhh yeah actually. Maybe like three weeks.”_ _

__Anya hums in recognition that she heard the other alpha. After a few finishing touches they hop in an uber and go to the lake._ _

__“So what are planning on saying to Clarke? Have you figured out how you feel?” Anya asks after putting her seatbelt on._ _

__“I honestly don’t know. I mean I know there’s something here I just don’t know what. She’s my best friend Anya. I don’t want to fuck this up because I’m attracted to her. Not to mention the age difference -”_ _

__Anya puts her hand up, signaling for Lexa to stop._ _

__“I’m going to have to stop you there Lex. Don’t mess with her feelings if you’re still confused. I don’t think you are confused though. I think you know exactly how you feel and it scares the shit out of you. Oh and come on it’s only a four year age difference. I think you’ve been using her age as an excuse to not deal with your feelings for a very long time now. She’s 16 and you’re 20. Is it ideal? No. But that’s life kid. I'm not saying jump her or anything. You can take it slow. Just start by being honest.”_ _

__Lexa gulps. She is scared. She’s scared Clarke has moved on. She’s scared it has taken her too long to get her head out of her ass. She’s scared of the intense rush of emotions she feels for the omega. Her alpha is out of control around the omega. Her body feels lighter and heavier at the same time when the blonde is around. It’s like she finally finds her footing, her place in the world, when she breathes Clarke in. Clarke was always there. She has always been in her life. These past few months of scarce communication have slowly eaten away at Lexa’s heart._ _

__“What if-” Lexa closes her eyes and shakes her head before she continues. “What if she doesn’t love me anymore Anya? What if I’m too late?” The nervous alpha whispers._ _

__“Listen to me that girl is _in love_ with you. That kind of love won’t just disappear in two months no matter how much Clarke wants it to.”_ _

__It hurt Lexa’s heart that Clarke _might_ want her love for Lexa to go away but the alpha understands. She swore to protect Clarke and it turns out she’s the one who hurt her at the end of the day._ _

__Lexa nods as the uber turns the corner to the lake. The party is already in full swing. People are drunk and pairing off like they’re in heat (some even might be). Lexa eagerly looks around for the love of her -. Wait stop right there. Did she really just think that? The love of her life. The words terrify her but at the same time, those words feel as if they are the only right thing the alpha has ever said in all her years. Lexa spots Clarke across from her, surrounded by her friends. The alpha quickly straightens out her shirt and makes her way over to Clarke._ _

__Clarke looks gorgeous. She’s wearing a sundress that clings to her curves in the best possible of ways. Her breasts are full and barely clothed. Lexa can feel her member twitch in excitement just from looking at the blonde omega. Lexa comes closer and is suddenly hit with an unpleasant smell. Her stomach curls in on itself and her wolf whimpers. Alphas. Not just other alphas around Clarke. No. One distinct alpha smell is mixing with her omega. _Her_ omega. There Lexa said it._ _

__Raven Reyes suddenly appears from behind Clarke and hands her a drink before kissing the blonde on the cheek. Lexa can’t help it. Her blood is boiling. That Raven alpha just put her lips on Clarke. Lexa reluctantly inhales Raven’s scent to test her theory. Her alpha growls out in anger and jealousy. Raven’s scent is the scent mixing with Clarke’s. An omega and alpha’s scent only mixes if they spend _a lot_ of time together. Lexa closes her eyes and tries to calm her inner wolf. When she opens them, she sees Clarke and her friends looking back at her. Actually everyone around her is staring. I guess her growl was a lot louder than she thought._ _

__Clarke’s face goes from shock to worry rather quickly and she rushes over to where Lexa is standing a few feet away. Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek as she looks the alpha over to see what’s wrong. Lexa shuts her eyes and revels in the touch of the omega. Now that she’s embracing this feeling for Clarke, her wolf is at ease and so is the rest of her body._ _

__“Lexa? Open your eyes. Are you okay?” Clarke worriedly demands._ _

__Lexa opens her eyes and the are black as day from arousal and anger. Arousal for the omega. And anger that another alpha has been spending so much time around her. Lexa reasons that she has no right to be jealous. She pushed Clarke away time and time again. Besides, Clarke could just be hanging out with another alpha platonically. It doesn’t have to be romantically. The smell of the alpha wasn’t so strong as it would be if Clarke mated with someone else. Mated with someone else. Lexa’s wolf whimpers. Images plague her mind of Clarke with another. It’s maddening. She can only imagine how Clarke must have felt to see her with Luna. All she wants to do is push Clarke up against that tree and take her, show her how much she wants her...needs her. Show her that nobody else matters. Only Clarke. Her Clarke._ _

__“I’m fine Clarke. I just - I missed you that’s all.” Lexa does her best to shyly smile at the omega._ _

__Clarke sadly smiles. She knows that Lexa doesn’t miss her the way Clarke misses Lexa. Clarke misses Lexa with every beat of her heart. She lies awake at night tossing and turning, thinking about green eyes and pink plump lips. She misses Lexa with her soul, her wolf, her mind, her body. She knows Lexa doesn’t feel the same. But oh how wrong Clarke is. If only Clarke knew that Lexa spends every spare moment daydreaming of blonde hair and blue eyes. Even before Lexa realized her feelings for the blonde, she always thought about Clarke. She was wondering if she was okay, how she was doing, and when she could see her again. Since discovering her romantic feelings for the omega though, Lexa can never seem to shut Clarke out of her mind. It’s always Clarke and it always will be._ _

__“I missed you too Lex.” Clarke softly says as they stare into each other’s souls. Lexa’s eyes make their way to Clarke’s lips. She feels daring and decides to take a risk and take a look an Clarke’s creamy long unbitten neck. But Clarke’s neck isn’t just creamy. There are red angry splotches littering her neck. Lexa sucks in her breath and her heart starts beating. Her wolf is thrashing violently inside her desperate to break free and pummel the alpha that dared to touch Clarke. Lexa can’t help herself as her hand gently touches Clarke’s neck. As soon as she touches the hickeys splayed across Clarke’s neck, Lexa winces back as if she’s in pain._ _

__“I..I didn’t realize you were seeing someone.” Lexa defeatedly croaks out, already feeling her heart dying._ _

__“I’m not.” Clarke awkwardly mumbles as she covers her neck with her hair._ _

__“Did someone do this to you against your will Clarke?! Because I will rip their throats out if they even touched one hair on your head without your permi-”_ _

__“No! No Lexa it wasn’t like that. Me and Raven were uh dating. It was consensual.”_ _

__“Oh...” Lexa feels her eyes growing watery. Images of Clarke and Raven assault Lexa’s mind. Clarke and Raven. Clarke and Raven kissing. Raven sucking on Clarke’s neck and Clarke moaning out in pleasure. Clarke and Raven naked together..in bed. Lexa physically has to shake her head from the thoughts. Anya was wrong. Lexa was too late._ _

__“Lex..are you okay?”_ _

___Why is Lexa acting so weird? She never wanted me. Why does she care? I can’t take this back and forth. It gives me hope when I know there isn’t any._ _ _

__“I’m fine. I just didn’t realize you were seeing Raven.” Lexa mumbles._ _

__“Yeah we started dating after I visited you.”_ _

__Lexa swallows hard. This is all her fault. If only she took her head out of her ass sooner, Clarke would have never been touched my another alpha. Clarke would be hers just as she is Clarke’s._ _

__“That’s - um...well that’s -” Lexa rambles a bit, trying to find the right words before Raven cuts her off._ _

__“Hey Woods. Didn’t realize you were back in town.” Raven saunters over with a smile on her face as she puts her arm around Clarke just like she always has, even when they were just friends._ _

__Lexa sees red. Her alpha roars out and the next thing she knows Reyes is on the floor, clutching at her bloody nose. Bellamy sprints over to the altercation and starts growls at Lexa, challenging her. Anya sees the fight and curses Lexa under her breath for being a goufa who can’t control her inner wolf. Nevertheless, Anya still hurries over to back her friend in the fight._ _

__Alpha pheromones are pumping out left and right. Clarke can barely stand upright as her omega desperately attempts to submit to the alphas. The blonde omega hesitantly approaches a snarling Lexa and touches her cheek. One touch from the blonde and all her tension drains from her body as Clarke pumps out soothing pheromones. Lexa manages to calm her inner wolf as Clarke goes over to Raven and Bellamy and calms them down as well._ _

__“I’m so sorry Raven. I don’t know what came over me.” Lexa offers her hand to the other alpha but she slaps the gesture away._ _

__“I do. You love Clarke and you don’t want any other alphas touching her.” Raven says it low enough so that Clarke, who is off to the side with Anya, can’t hear. Lexa looks at the ground guiltily.  
“Look Clarke still loves you. We ended things because of you. Clarke deserves the goddamn world Lexa. Give that to her and we won’t have a problem. But if you continue to have your head up your ass, another version of tonight’s fight will happen again.. only this time you’ll be the one on the floor bloody.” Raven finishes her spiel and quickly transitions from her rare serious side to her normal smartass self._ _

__“Alright someone get me a strong drink to numb this killer headache I suddenly got for no reason at all!” Raven sarcastically winks at Lexa before walking into the crowd._ _

__Clarke manages to cease fire between the two massive alpha forces before real damage could be made. But why did Lexa punch Raven? Lexa doesn’t love her like that. She made it perfectly clear months ago. So why punch another alpha touching her? Clarke knows Lexa is protective of her and she used to not care because she thought that meant Lexa might be in love with her too and just not realize it. But now..now Clarke is pissed. Clarke tries to move on and what does Lexa do? She punches someone for innocently putting their arm around the omega._ _

__Clarke stomps up to Lexa and causes yet another scene._ _

__“Are you kidding me Lexa?! What the hell was that little display huh? You punched Raven for no goddamn reason. Me and you aren’t mated! We aren’t even together and last time I checked you didn’t want to be! What makes you think you have the right to fight off any potential suitors I may have? You have Luna. Why do you even care what I do?! ” Clarke is full on screaming by the end. She’s mad. Lexa can’t have both ways. She either is in love with her or isn’t. But she can’t stop Clarke from trying to move on._ _

__Clarke knows it won’t be easy to stop loving Lexa. Hell, she doesn’t think she will be able to ever really _stop_ loving the green eyed pouty alpha but maybe one day she will be able to give herself over to another and truly mean it. Maybe one she can find someone to love who she also loves back. It might not be tomorrow. She might be alone for a very long time, but it’ll happen eventually as long as Lexa stops giving her false hope. It isn’t fair. Clarke isn’t even asking Lexa to love her back. She’s just asking..no begging...for the space to get over her._ _

__“I care Clarke.” Lexa croaks out as Clarke scoffs and walks away._ _

__“No listen to me.” Lexa screams out to her, not caring about the crowd watching their “non” lover but totally in love lover’s quarrel. Lexa pulls Clarke into the empty woods near the lake and the crowd groans as they were eager to see what happens next between the alpha and omega._ _

__“Well?! We are alone now. What do you want to say to me? You want your rejection to be done in private to save me the embarrassment?? Is that what you’re doing? Do you-” Clarke angrily demands answers._ _

__“Clarke! Will you just shut your beautiful mouth up for five seconds so I can tell you that I’m in love with you!”_ _

__And finally, Lexa gets it. She's in love with her best friend._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I just had to cut it off somewhere haha.
> 
> One more chapter to go! I have plans to make this a series though so yay. Thank you for all your comments and kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally admit their feelings to each other!! Stuff happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes! Hope you've enjoyed the story :)

As soon as Lexa screams out ‘I’m in love with you,’ Clarke’s mouth drops to the floor. 

“I am in love with you.” Lexa takes a step closer to a visibly shaken Clarke.

“I love you and I’m so sorry it took so long to figure it out. I always felt like something was missing when I wasn’t around you but I just didn't know what. My mind would always wander back to you. I never knew why.. but you knew. You knew all along. You cracked the code. You figured it out. I don’t know how I was so blind.”

Clarke is looking at the ground with tears in her eyes. Lexa bravely moves closer and closer until their breaths are mingling. She cups the younger girl’s cheeks so that she can see those piercing blue eyes when she professes her love and begs for forgiveness.

“Please forgive me. Please tell me I’m not too late. That you haven’t moved on. That I still have a chance to be with the only person who will ever make me feel this way. The only person whose smile makes my heart jump in my chest. The only person whose eyes catch my breath. The only person I love with everything I am and ever will be.”

Lexa ends her speech and waits for Clarke’s response. Lexa feels immense anxiety and fear of rejection creeping up on her but she decides to push that away for the time being. Clarke is so quiet. She’s never quiet. She must be thinking long and hard.

Clarke’s heart is thrashing in her chest so much her head is spinning.

“I don’t know what to say.” Clarke mumbles and Lexa’s inner wolf almost cries.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ll wait for you. You’ve been waiting for me long enough.” Lexa whispers, eye’s widen as water begins to collect in her shiny emerald pools.

Clarke undoubtedly loves Lexa. She loves her with her mind, body, and soul. She loves her and now Lexa loves her back. Lexa Woods fucking is in love with her! It’s a tough proclamation to process after convincing herself for months that Lexa will NEVER love her. And now she does. But what does she do about it? What does this mean? Where do they go from here?

“I don’t want that.” Clarke whispers.

A shiver goes up Lexa’s spine. She was too late. It’s all over. Lexa tries to take a few steps back but Clarke won’t let her. The blonde gently tugs at Lexa’s wrist so she turns back around to face her. Lexa is near tears and so is Clarke. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Clarke grabs at Lexa’s neck and cups on of her cheeks as she passionately crashes her lips into Lexa’s. That’s when it happens. An explosion in both of their bodies. Their wolves howl louder than they ever have and arousal pools in their stomach. They are true mates. It’s unmistakable. Clarke and Lexa cry into the kiss as they move their mouths against one another’s.

Neither can believe this is happening. Not only have they finally kissed but they are true mates too! Lexa didn’t even think about the fact that Clarke could potentially be her true mate. They met when they were so young. It makes sense that neither girl knew what their first touch and the following aftershocks meant. 

Clarke licks at her bottom lip and Lexa eagerly opens her mouth. Lexa can feel her wolf taking over as she becomes more and more aroused merely from kissing the blonde. Lexa pushes Clarke against a nearby tree, never losing contact with the omega’s lips. Clarke gasps when Lexa pushes her knee in between Clarke’s legs. Clarke moans at the sensation and grinds down on her leg. Lexa puts her hands in Clarke’s hair as they passionately kiss. They are going mad from the aroused pheromones the other is giving off.

“Well fucking finally!” Anya shouts out, sufficiently pulling both girls out of their trance. With pink swollen lips and messy hair, Lexa and Clarke reluctantly part from one another. Lexa still grips onto Clarke’s waist protectively and snarls a little as the other alpha approaches. Lexa’s eyes are completely black and brimming with arousal. 

Anya looks over at the pair in shock. She knows that Lexa loves Clarke and Clarke loves Lexa but this is very affectionate. Lexa’s wolf is almost completely in control right now and she can tell Clarke isn’t fairing much better. Judging by their scents and how touchy and overprotective Lexa is being, Anya deduces that they must be true mates. _Holy shit! They are actually true mates! It looks like they were about to mate right here if I didn’t interrupt them._

“Lex it’s okay. It’s just Anya.” Clarke huskily breathes out as she tries to get her omega under control. She’s never felt like this before. Her omega is out of control. All she wants to do is tilt her neck in submission and wear Lexa’s bite. She wants Lexa to take her here and now against this tree. 

Their bond won’t be complete until they mate. Their wolves are primal and yearn for the other now. It’s a dangerous thing not to complete the mating bond once the pair kisses. That is why true mates are such a serious concept and rarely meet before they are in their late 20’s. Actually it’s rare that people meet their true mates at all. Only about 30% of the population does. Fate usually plays a hand to be sure that the couple is emotionally and physically ready when they met. But Lexa and Clarke met when they were babies. That’s so rare that there aren’t any publications written about it. You’ll only hear the occasional rumours or gossip about a pair of true mates who met so young.

“Hey you guys. Maybe you should break apart and get out of the scary as fuck deserted woods before some bear comes and things get ugly.” Anya claps to get their attention. Lexa reluctantly releases her grip and steps out of the omega’s intoxicating blinding scent.

As soon as they part, Lexa’s eyes rake over Clarke. Her sundress is riding up and one of the straps has fallen off her shoulder. The blonde’s chest is falling and rising quickly as she tries to catch her breath. Lexa suddenly feels bad for letting her alpha take over. She doesn’t know what came over her. Well yes she does. Clarke is her true mate. 

Yeah okay let’s go.” Lexa reaches out for Clarke’s hand and they walk back to the lake. Anya trails behind them smiling at the two in love idiots. They finally figured it out. 

Lexa goes and gets them two waters and leaves Clarke with Anya. Anya smirks at the blonde.

“So true mates huh?”

“Yeah I - I can’t believe it either Anya.” Clarke beams while watching Lexa’s back as she walks away.

“You two were really going at it back there.” Anya teases and Clarke blushes.

“I don’t know where that came. There was just this explosion of sensations and tingly feeling.”

“Yeah there’s a word for that Clarke.” Anya smiles.

“It wasn’t _that_ Anya.” Clarke laughs and shakes her head.

“What did it feel like then?” Anya was genuinely curious. It’s rare to meet your true mate and Anya knows very well she might never met her own.

“Your whole body just goes into overdrive. All you feel is the other person pressing against you. I’ve never felt so out of control and desperate for something. You’re just overcome with love and lust and wanton need. And you want to be as close as you can with your mate. Oh god! Lexa is my mate! I think I’m still in shock. Pinch me so I know this is real.” Clarke dreamily rants and Anya laughs.

“I would pinch you blondie but Lexa will kill me if I lay a finger on you.” Anya teasingly says but means it.

“That’s probably true.” Clarke laughs. Lexa comes from behind her and kisses her cheek.

“Hi.” Lexa whispers and grins.

“Hi back.” Clarke says and hysterically laughs as Lexa tickles her.

“I’m happy for you two and all but you two are turning into one of those disgustingly adorable couples! Have a fun night ladies, my work here is done.” Anya sticks her tongue out and walks off.

Lexa gulps. A couple? Does Clarke want that? Is it presumptuous that they would be a couple now? I mean sure, they are true mates but what does that mean for them? Can they make it work with the age difference? Can they make whatever this is work with Lexa in college, barely visiting once a year? Where do they go from here?

“Clarke we should talk.” Lexa a nervously mumbles. She doesn’t want to pop this honeymoon bubble but they need to talk.

“You’re right we do need to talk. Not here though. The people at this party have heard enough of our business. Let's go back to my house okay?” Clarke confidently says and Lexa suddenly becomes nervous even though Lexa is the one who brought up talking first. Lexa nevertheless nods.

They get back to Clarke’s and Clarke leads them up to her bedroom. She wipes off her makeup and then sits on the edge of her bed, gesturing for Lexa to sit as well.

“Soo…” Clarke starts out, giggling nervously.

“So we are true mates.” Lexa says, smiling like an idiot.

“It appears so yeah..” Clarke bits her lip and Lexa swears it’s the sexiest thing she’s even seen before. “What does this mean for us?”

“Well uh I - I mean I would like for you to be my girlfriend. That is if you want to be. You don’t have to be if you don’t want to though. I wouldn’t dream of pressuring you in-” Clarke interrupts Lexa’s nervous ramble with a chaste kiss. Lexa grins like a fool.

“I would love to be your girlfriend.” Clarke squeals and Lexa grins like a fool. Clarke kisses Lexa. In between kisses Lexa mumbles that they still have a lot more to talk about _later_ and Clarke nods before diving back into the kiss.

Clarke pushes Lexa onto the bed and straddles her. Lexa gently traces the roof of Clarke’s mouth with her tongue, savoring each sensation she experiences. Clarke slowly kisses back, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. The kisses they’re exchanging are much softer than before in the woods. There wolves are begging for more but right now this is all they need. To _finally_ feel intimately close to one another.

“My Klark.” Lexa nuzzles into the omega’s neck and inhales her scent. But she can still smell Raven’s scent and sees the other alpha’s dirty work on _her_ omega’s neck! Lexa is not happy as jealousy suffocates her. Clarke can feel Lexa’s distress and sits up a little so they can talk. Something is wrong and Clarke needs to find out.

“What’s wrong Lex? Are you.. are you regretting this? Us?” Clarke swallows hard. 

“Not in a million years Clarke. I love you.” Lexa says almost immediately but stutters a bit at the next sentence. “It’s just that I..well I can smell Raven on you. And then I opened my eyes and saw those hickeys again on your neck...it’s stupid. I just hate that she touched you. I know that’s hypocritical since I’ve been with others too. I just - I wish I could have been the first girl to kiss you, to touch you, to one day hopefully make love to you. And I wish you could be all those things for me too. Like I said, it’s stupid. Don’t listen to me. I’m sorry.” Lexa mumbles and pulls Clarke down into a hug. Clarke pumps out soothing pheromones as she lays on Lexa’s chest.

“Lex, it’s not dumb. You are wrong though. I did save myself for you. I may have kissed Raven..but I couldn’t go past a certain point with her. I only thought of you. Of your green eyes and brown curly hair. You will be the first and only person I’m ever with..one day.” Lexa’s eyes widen. She was sure Raven and Clarke had sex but now to hear that they haven’t, her alpha wolf swoons. She wouldn’t have cared either way. She loves Clarke. But to hear that Clarke saved herself for her...well that makes Lexa’s heart beat faster and palms get sweaty.

“I obviously won’t be your first.” Clarke continues and Lexa winces because she knows Clarke is talking about Luna. It must have been so painful for Clarke to walk in on that. Lexa doesn’t want to even think about what she would have done if the tables were turned and she was the one who walked in on Clarke and Raven. Suffice to say, it wouldn’t be pretty.

“I’m so sorr-” Lexa tries but Clarke cutely puts her hand on Lexa’s mouth to shut her up.  
“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t know. It’s okay. Do I love thinking about you with Luna and god knows who else? Absolutely not. But I don’t care that I’m not your first. I - I just want to be your last.” Clarke whispers the last part nervously, unsure if Lexa sees herself with Clarke forever. She knows they are true mates but that doesn’t mean Lexa sees a long term future with her.

“I can promise you that Clarke. As soon as you left me those months ago and I realized how much how an obvlious fuck I have been, there has only been you. I haven’t been with anyone else and I don’t want to be. Only you. I’m yours.” Lexa says before pulling Clarke in for a chaste kiss. 

“And I’m yours Lex. Always.” Clarke says as she rests her head back on Lexa’s legs and entangles their legs. The exhaustion of the day causes both girls to fall asleep in eachother’s arms shortly after. 

///

Lexa wakes up the next morning with Clarke’s weight pressing down on her. She loves the sensation of having the omega in her arms. Lexa tries to wiggle herself out from under the blonde but finds herself moaning at the contact of Clarke’s thigh wedged in between her legs. Lexa quickly looks down and realizes another part of her is much more awake than she is right now. Lexa feels feral, wild even. Her wolf feels more out of control than it did last night when they kissed. Fuck when they kissed. Between the starting of the true mate bond and the presence of her omega’s aroused pheromones, Lexa’s must have rut come a few weeks early. From what Lexa has read, it’s not uncommon for such things to happen when true mate bonds are started.

Lexa sleepily inhales Clarke’s scent to see what’s wrong with the omega and that’s when she smells it. Clarke is in heat. _Oh fuck_. The blonde is sweaty and tossing and turning in her sleep, clearly uncomfortable and painfully aroused. This isn’t good. Lexa is in a rut and Clarke is in heat. And the Griffins are still away on vacation. Like said before, Lexa’s visit from college couldn’t have had better timing (or worse, depending on who you’re talking to).

“Clarke. Clarke love, you have to get up.” Lexa pants out. She can feel Clarke’s breath on her neck and the soft warm skin of her thighs pressed against her own thighs. Since they fell asleep almost immediately after they got home, they are still in their clothes from the day before. Clarke’s sundress has completely ridden up, showcasing her sky blue lace panties. Lexa respectfully looks away, knowing her girlfriend is asleep and not consenting to anything right now. Lexa is barely keeping it together though. It was hard enough to stay away from Clarke last night, but with her rut and Clarke’s heat...it’s almost impossible. Her omega smells so fucking good and is calling out to her.

Lexa gently shakes the blonde from her slumber. Clarke mumbles a little and groggily opens up her eyes. 

“Lex?” Clarke sleepily says as she yawns and stretches her arms. Her body is on fucking fire. She’s in heat, she can tell. Fuck Lexa must have unintentionally triggered it. Clarke sits up on Lexa’s thigh and takes in the sight of Lexa’s prominent bulge. Oh god how much she wants Lexa to take her and fill her up right now. Her omega is relentlessly screaming for it. Clarke must have been having a pretty vivid dream because when she moves a little, Lexa can feel the wetness seeping through Clarke’s panties onto her thigh. 

“Clarke. You need to get up. You’re in heat, I don’t want to push you into doing something you’re not ready for.” Lexa groans out. All she can think about is mounting Clarke right now. She can’t stop the channel of dirty thoughts processing through her mind. She wonders what position would be Clarke’s favorite. She wonders what Clarke sounds like when she comes. What she looks like. Lexa can’t stop and she doesn’t want to. But Clarke is in heat. Clarke is a virgin. These are two very important things that need to be brought up right now because now consent is murky. She would never dream of pressuring Clarke. They may have discussed sex briefly last night and that Clarke is saving herself for Lexa. But that doesn’t mean Clarke wanted to have sex literally the next day. Lexa knows Clarke’s thoughts right now won’t be clear either.

“I don’t want to get up Lex. This feels too good.” Clarke whines and experimentally grinds down on Leda's thigh. The omega lets out a drawn out moan, feeling Lexa’s warm inviting skin rub against her. Clarke is usually under lock and key during her heats, by her own request. She didn’t want to break out and be taken by some random alpha. But this is Lexa. Lexa, her true mate, her best friend, the love of all her lives. She is ready to give herself over to her, heat or no heat. She’s been ready for a long time.

Lexa can feel her resolve dwindling as Clarke slowly moves against her thigh. She can feel the omega’s wetness spread against her leg. Her member twitches and jumps out, desperate for contact. Lexa is a whimpering mess.

“Clarke if you don’t stop right now, I won’t be able to stop. I need to know if you really want this.” Lexa grabs Clarke’s waist successfully stopping the blonde’s movements. Clarke pouts but listens to Lexa’s words. She doesn’t want to stop.

“I don’t want to stop. I’ve wanted you for a long time. This heat is not clouding my judgement I promise. Do you want this? Cause if you don’t I get i-” Lexa pulls her down into a wet kiss. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more. My rut doesn’t change anything for me either. But you’re sure right? We can wait Clarke. We can wait for however long you want.” Lexa says as she cups Clarke’s face. 

“I told you last night that I didn’t want to wait anymore. I meant that.” Clarke leans in for a kiss and begins her grind against Lexa. Lexa’s hips buck, looking for some sort of friction. Her erection is so hard it hurts. She needs release but she doesn’t want to rush this. As much as her alpha is screaming out to take Clarke and rut into her, she won’t. Lexa wants to make this special, even if there is a haze of wolf pheromones surrounding them with primal need.

After a few more minutes of kissing and grinding, Lexa can’t take it anymore. She needs all of Clarke and Clarke needs all of her. Clarke sits up and throws off her sundress, leaving her in her soaked panties and a matching blue lace bra. With Clarke distracted, Lexa leans up and grabs Clarke hips, switching positions so that she’s on top. Lexa hungirly scans every inch of Clarke’s naked body. Her voluptuous curves make her mouth water. Her breasts are all but spilling out of their lacey cage. Lexa doesn’t know where to start. She sucks on the top of Clarke’s breasts as Clarke tugs at her crop top.

“Lex too much clothes.” Clarke husks out.

Lexa stops sucking on the blonde’s now reddish pink blemished skin and rips her shirt off. Lexa actually tears her own crop top off. Clarke is so turned on at the action. Lexa throws off her shorts while she’s at it and hurriedly goes back to kissing every expanse of Clarke’s skin.

“Lexa I need you now. I can’t take it any longer.” Clarke is squirming under her. Lexa slowly pulls off her panties and kisses down her stomach. She presses a light kiss to Clarke’s mound before sucking hard bruises into Clarke’s upper thighs, avoiding the exact place Clarke needs her most.

“Please Lex.” Clarke whimpers out. Lexa drinks in the sight of Clarke. The alpha presses light kisses to Clarke’s center as she becomes acquainted with Clarke’s wet pink folds. Clarke gasps and grips at the sheets of the bed. Lexa explores further with her tongue, occasionally licking Clarke’s sensitive throbbing bud. She wants to build Clarke up so that her first orgasm ever is amazing. Clarke’s hips buck and Lexa firmly holds her waist down to keep Clarke from grinding too much against her face.

“Oh god Lex! Lexa! Fuck that feels really good. Please keep doing _that_.” Clarke screams out as Lexa begins sucking on her clit. “Mm Clarke.” Lexa’s muffled voice can be heard as she tastes the tangy flavor of her mate. The vibrations send jolts through Clarke’s body. Clarke tenses up and Lexa can tell she’s close to coming. The alpha replaces her tongue with her finger, roughly rubbing Clarke left to right. Clarke is moaning and gasping out her name like a prayer as Lexa plunges her tongue in Clarke’s tight tight entrance.

“FUCK. Yes! Holy shit! Oh my-” Clarke screams so loud in pleasure that the alpha is sure the neighbors can hear them at this point. Clarke’s body is tightly wound as her back arches off the bed and whines of ecstasy and heavy breaths emanate from the blonde’s mouth. Lexa drinks in all of Clarke and lazily presses soft kisses as Clarke comes down from her high.  
Clarke is breathing heavy with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her wolf will not be satisfied though until she’s taken Lexa’s knot. She pulls Lexa up into a hot kiss and tugs and Lexa’s boxers. Lexa pulls off her boxers, needing release as well. Lexa may have had other partners before Clarke, but all of this feels new and different. She’s never felt so turned on in her life.

Lexa guides her cock through Clarke’s fold gathering up wetness. The idea of protection vaguely passes through Lexa’s mind. She doesn’t want to pull away though. If it were up to her alpha, she would sink her knot into Clarke’s walls and fill her up with her seed.

“Clarke. I don’t have any condoms with me.” Lexa moans out as she continues to move her dick through Clarke’s wet folds. Clarke is whimpering at the sensation.

“You don’t need them. I want your knot Lex.” Clarke gasps out as the head of Lexa’s dick teases at her entrance.

“Are you sure?” Lexa needs to be sure before she does this. There is a high likelihood of Clarke carrying her pups if she takes the alpha’s knot while she’s in heat and Lexa’s in rut. With the foggy haze of their heat and rut though, they can’t look past right now.

“Yes! Yes I’m sure.” Clarke screams out as Lexa starts to slowly push herself into the panting omega. 

“Clarke! Fuck baby you feel so good.” Lexa moans loudly. Clarke is so tight and wet. She knows she won’t last long.

Lexa is so big that Clarke worries she won’t be able to take all of her, let alone her knot. She screams out from a mixture of pain and pleasure. When Lexa is finally fully sheathed inside her, she asks Clarke if she can start to move. Clarke furiously nods yes in response.

Lexa looks down at Clarke as the omega’s breasts bounce slightly each time the alpha plunges in and almost all the way out of her. Lexa’s rhythmic movements are getting faster and more desperate with each jerk of her hips. Lexa’s knot is pushing against Clarke, eager to be enveloped by the omega’s tight pussy.

“This might hurt a little baby. I’ll go slow.” Lexa says as she gradually thrusts her knot inside past Clarke’s entrance. “You’re stretching so good for me.” Lexa mewls as Clarke clutches onto her back, leaving red angry scratch marks.

Lexa’s movements are now limited but every small motion makes both girls moan out in pleasure. Lexa puts one arm above Clarke to lean on as she slowly moves inside her omega, using her other hand to press feather light taps to Clarke’s throbbing clit.

“Fuck Clarke! I’m… oh god yes.. I’m not going to last much longer.” Lexa whimpers and whines, letting out a series of expletives. 

“I’m soso close too Lex. You can let go.” Clarke moans out. She can feel Lexa’s teeth grazing her pulse point.

“Mine” Lexa mumbles into Clarke’s skin, her teeth grazing the blonde’s pulse point. Clarke feels like she’s on fire. Lexa’s teeth are on her, ready to mark her. God, this is everything she ever wanted and now needs. “Yours.” Clarke mumbles as she tilts her head in submission. 

“Can I?” Lexa whispers. Clarke knows what she means.

“Yes. Can I?” Clarke asks. Lexa nods. Both girls position themselves so that they can bite down into the other’s neck, marking the other as their one and only mate. As soon as their teeth sinks into the other’s warm flesh, the pair of mates feel the explosion of sensations that stems from completing the true mate bond combined with their mutually wild orgasms. Lexa releases into Clarke’s warm walls, which are massaging out every last drop of her essence from her throbbing cock.

As both girls come down from the highest they’ve ever been, they wear dreamy smiles. They have found their place in the world and the person they wish to share it with. The couple is silent except for their heavy panting as they catch their breaths. Lexa is still deep in Clarke and will remain just as so until her knot deflates in about an hour.

Lexa maneuvers and positions herself so that they are on their sides, facing each other. Clarke’s face is flushed. Lexa smiles and kisses the blonde’s sweaty forehead. Their heat and rut satiated momentarily.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lexa worriedly whispers as she tucks a strand of the omega’s hair behind her eye.

“I’m okay Lex. You were perfect I promise.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s scrunched nose and closes her eyes. “Mm ‘m sleepy.” Clarke mumbles and Lexa lightly laughs. Sleepy Clarke has to be one of her favorite Clarke’s.

“Sleep then baby.” With her eyes still shut, Clarke nods and soon enough drifts off into a dreamy sleep. Lexa caresses the younger girl’s cheeks and watches her sleep for quite some time until her own tiredness takes over as well. When the girls wake up in the middle of the night, Lexa’s knot is long gone and their primal desire has come back in full force. Moans and loud gasps of pleasure permeate throughout the air as the two make love for the next two days until their rut and heat pass. 

Their heat and rut have just ended the night prior. Lexa and Clarke wake up in each other's arms, naked as the day they were born, to a door slamming downstairs and footsteps. Lexa is the first to wake up as she’s a light sleeper. 

“Clarke baby wake up!” Lexa loudly whispers. _Shit! The Griffins are home. Oh god. Oh god. What are they going to say when they see I’ve mated their only omega daughter!? Shit Clarke is only 16. I’m 20. Fuck Jake is going to go all alpha on me and pummel my ass_

“No Lex.” Clarke mumbles and pulls Lexa closer, pressing light kisses to Lexa’s neck before drifting off into whatever dream she is having.

“Yes Clarke. Your parents are home!”

“So?” Clarke yawns and stirs a little, tell tale signs of her partially waking up.

“So?! Clarke we are naked and your room reeks of sex.” Lexa says a little louder this time to be sure Clarke is listening.

Clarke’s eyes flutter open and if it wasn’t for the serious situation right now Lexa would take the time to appreciate how adorable Clarke looks with her bedhead and tiny little yawn. The blonde changes from disoriented to freaking out in a split second.

“Fuck Lexa! My parents are home!” 

“I know!”

“Okay okay it’s fine. It’s fine. My parents were 16 when they mated. They can’t be mad.” Clarke tries to calm both her and Lexa down with reason.

“Ok but Clarke, I’m 20! Your parents are going to flip.” Lexa gets up and hurriedly throws on one of Clarke’s baggy sweatshirts and a pair of comfy pajama shorts. Clarke throws on a baggy band t shirt and sweats. 

“Clarke, we’re home! Come downstairs.” Abby calls out from the bottom of the stairs.

“Uh just a minute.” Clarke croaks out, trying to fix herself up more. 

Lexa winces when she looks at Clarke’s neck. The blonde’s neck and chest where covered in love bites and bruises, not to mention the unmistakable mating mark. _Oh Jake is so going to kill me._

“Why are you looking at me like that? What’s wrong?”

“Your neck looks ravaged.” Lexa nervously says as Clarke stares at her bruised neck in the mirror.

“Shit.”

“Clarke. What’s taking you so long? Me and your father mis-” Abby stops mid sentence and gasps as soon as she enters her daughter’s room. Clarke’s bedroom reeks of sex and alpha pheromones. Abby slowly takes in the room. Clothes strewn across the floor, sheets rumpled, and her daughter and Lexa wide eyed in fear in the center of it all. Abby doesn’t want to look at Clarke and Lexa’s necks but she knows she has to to be sure. When she looks, she sees two fresh mating marks and scattered hickeys on both the alpha and omega’s neck.

“Abby I can explain.” Lexa tries to talk to the omega mother but Abby silences her with the wave of her hand. Lexa gulps as Abby tightly shuts her eyes.

“You two need to come downstairs _right now_ so we can talk about this.” Abby’s voice is more stern than Lexa has ever heard in her life. Abby was always soft spoken and sweet with her but now she’s a protective mama bear and Lexa couldn’t be more scared.

Abby is almost out the door when she turns around again.

“Oh and Lexa, I’m calling both your parents. This is a discussion we need to all have.”

_Well fuck._

Abby walks out of the room and a few minutes later you can hear Jake Griffin’s outraged roar. It seems Abby must have told him that Lexa and Clarke mated while they were away. And he definitely doesn’t seem happy about it. 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s palm and places a soft kiss to reassure her that everything will be okay. The omega starts pumping out calming pheromones to relax her tense alpha. She can tell Lexa is freaking out.

“Lex breathe. It’s going to be okay.”

“Did you hear Jake?! He’s the calmest alpha I’ve ever seen and that was the fiercest roar I’ve ever heard!”

“Lex I’m his only omega daughter. He’s just protective but he loves you. Just give him time.” Clarke softly says.

Clarke softly tugs Lexa downstairs as her alpha mutters nervously to herself about Jake killing her for touching his precious pure omega.

When the pair gets downstairs, Abby is pumping out calming pheromones while sitting next to a much more docile Jake. Presumably, Abby’s pheromones have calmed Clarke’s father down considerably.

“Sit.” Abby sternly says. The newly mated pair sits across from Abby and Jake in silence until Callie and Marcus arrive. Callie and Marcus let themselves into the Griffin household like they always do and see an interesting sight in front of them. When Abby called Callie and told them to come over right away, she knew something was wrong. She didn’t realize the ‘something wrong’ was that her daughter has mated with Clarke Griffin. She thought Lexa was staying over at Anya’s the past few days. But no. Lexa has been busy...very busy it seems.

“Oh my god Lexa.” Callie whispers as she approaches Clarke and her daughter. 

“Mrs. Woods, we can explain.” Clarke says nervously.

Callie and Marcus look in shock. They always knew the girls had a strong bond, but this? They would have never saw this coming. The Woods take a seat on the couch near Abby and Jake.

“Care to explain how to took advantage of my daughter?” Jake growls out.

“I - uh Jake.. I lo-” Lexa’s ramble is cut off by her mother’s growl.

“Jake Griffin! You’ve known Lexa since she was a newborn. You know the kind of alpha she is. She would never force herself on Clarke!” Callie growled out.

“Jake sweetie, Callie is right.” Abby murmurs, reaching out for Jake’s hand. Jake huffs because he knows they’re right. He loves Lexa like a second daughter and he knows the kind of woman she is. She wouldn’t pressure Clarke into anything she didn’t want.

“Fine fine. Then you” Jake points at Clarke as he grits his teeth. “Explain how this happened.”

“Take your time honey we just want to understand.” Abby softly says while elbowing Jake to turn it down a notch.

“Well I’ve been in love with Lexa for a long time.” Clarke nervously looks at the floor while she talks. Lexa, sensing her nervousness, holds her hand and shoots her a gentle encouraging smile. All else fades away until the parents clear their throats.

“So you two have been seeing eachother for quite some time then?” Marcus asks.

“No. It took me a little longer to figure out that I am in love Clarke. A few nights ago we were at a party and I confessed my feelings and we kissed. It was then that we realized we are true mates.”

“Wait a second..you two are true mates?!” Callie calls out and the girls both shyly nods. Everyone is shocked into silence after that. True mates are a very powerful thing. Abby and Jake are true mates but it’s rare. Callie and Marcus aren’t even each other’s true mates. It’s very rare to find your true companion, your soulmate. Everything is starting to piece together. Once you discover that bond, it’s very hard to fight it. No wonder the girls mated so quickly.

“Yes. We came back here to talk” Clarke says, granting a few sideway glances. None of the parents believe that they came back here to just ‘talk.’ 

“Just talking I swear! I was willing to wait forever for Clarke. Neither of us had any plans to mate.” Lexa defensively blurts out.

“The next morning though, my heat and Lexa’s rut came early. It must have been because of all the pheromones and the incomplete true mating bonding that made them come early. It was hard enough to stay away from each other as it was but with our heat and rut, it was impossible.” Clarke mumbles, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

“Well, scientifically speaking, this is an amazing anomaly.” Abby’s inner doctor is coming out. The earliest reported discovery of a true mate connection was two 10 year olds. Obviously, they didn’t mate until years and year later. But the initial touch and shock of the true mate bond occurred when the two boys were on the playground during recess. Clarke and Lexa met for the first time when Lexa was 4 and Clarke was two days old. Old tradition says that the earlier the bond is discovered, the stronger the connection. Jake and Abby found each other and mated at 16, which is still by all means young. This shouldn’t be possible but clearly it is.

“An amazing anomaly? Really Abby? Our daughter is mated at 16!” Jake huffs and puffs. Abby just rolls her eyes. Jake’s alpha is super protective of Clarke but deep down is a softie.

“I’m not saying this is going to be easy on the girls by any means. The timing of this is poor. But do you remember how much harder it was for us Jake? Our parents kicked us out! They didn’t support us. For a while, I thought my parents hated me. I refuse to let our daughter or Lexa think that. ” Abby directs her attention to the girls now. “I know that once the bond is started with a kiss, it can’t be stopped. I know that but god you both are so young. You don’t realize the struggles you’re going to go through. How could the fates think this is perfect timing? Lexa, you live an hour away and barely come home. You are in that fancy dual degree program. Your mother is always calling me telling me how little free time you have. Clarke, you are always out and about. You’re either at the gallery, volunteering at the hospital, or doing homework. I’m not trying to be the bad guy here. I just want you two to realize that this is going to be rough on your relationship.”

Now that they are out of their heat and rut and the mating bond is complete, the pair is starting to realize how many obstacles there are against them. The age difference for starters. They are at different stages in their life. Lexa is in college and Clarke is still in high school. In a year, Lexa will be of drinking age. In a year, Clarke will finally get her provisional license and picking dresses for prom. 

And if the age difference wasn’t enough, there is the issue of the distance. Polis University might not be too far, but Lexa barely comes home to visit and it’s not because of lack of effort. Lexa is top of her class and is in a competitive dual degree law program. She’s on scholarship for soccer too. She wakes up every morning at 5 a.m. for three hour soccer practices, goes off to classes until 1 p.m., studies for a few hours, works her shift as a bartender, sleeps for a couple hours, and then repeats. She barely has time to breathe. It’s one of the reasons why she never pursued a relationship (the other reason being that her heart already belonged to Clarke).

Clarke was busy as well. She works at a art gallery everyday after school. She takes pre med classes at the community college on weekends. She volunteers as an emt for the local hospital whenever she can as well. There just isn’t time for a new relationship. But their wolf brains couldn’t see that. Their inner wolves wanted to complete the bonding. To be as close as they can. To feel each other’s most intimate of places. To connect on the deepest of emotional and physical plains. To become one.

And now? Where do they go from here? Clarke and Lexa’s wolves will forever only crave each other. And in the early phases of the mating bond, they shouldn’t be away from one another for too long. They _will_ get through this. They have to.

“I know we weren’t thinking when we mated. But both you and Jake know that it’s impossible to ignore a mating call. I love Clarke with every I am. I think I always have in one way or another. When we were babies, I felt this intense need to protect her and I still do. I once made a promise to protect her and I stand by that. I will never intentionally hurt her. We will make this work. I will do everything in my power to be sure of that.” Lexa tenderly kisses Clarke’s forehead and her omega melts in her embrace.

“What can we do? They’re young and in love. They’re true mates. Is it ideal that they are still kids? No. But we have to deal with the punches.” Callie reasons to Abby and Jake.

“We support both of you in this. Maybe I can drive Clarke up to see you every other weekend or something. You two will figure it out and we will be here to help you.” Callie reaches out for her daughter and Clarke’s hands. Her and Marcus will be there for them and she knows Abby and Jake will too.   
Lexa tears up a bit and brings her mom into a hug, whispering a “thanks for understanding.” While Lexa is hugging her mother, Clarke looks over to her parents with watery eyes.

“Mom? Dad?” The blonde croaks out, desperate for acceptance from her parents.

Abby purses her lips before finally relenting. She can’t stand to see her daughter near tears.

“Oh baby girl come here.” Abby tightly hugs Clarke. “We will support you both as well. Whatever you choose to do we are here. Right Jake?” Abby and Clarke look at Jake expectantly. The sandy haired omega grunts and smiles slightly before enveloping his family in a hug. “I’ve always been here for you munchkin. I’m not going anywhere.”

After a few more teary eyed hugs, Jake and Marcus go out to pick up some Thai food from their favorite restaurant for a family dinner. Abby and Callie are in the kitchen talking in whispers as Clarke and Lexa cuddle on the couch watching TV.

Abby and Callie come out and block the TV from Lexa and Clarke’s view. Abby is wearing a glare and Callie is donning a nervous tight smile.

“What’s wrong now?” Clarke groans out.

“Clarke, you need to drink this.” Abby hands her a cup of tea.

“What’s that?”

“It’ll prevent pregnancy after you’ve mated. But you have to take it now Clarke.” Abby looks anywhere but at Clarke and Lexa when she says the next part. “You took Lexa’s knot more than once I assume?” God, Abby doesn’t want to be talking about this at all.

Lexa’s eyes practically bulge out of her head and Clarke’s face turns beat red as she mumbles out a hurried ‘yes.’

“Okay and you two mated during your whole heat?” Callie cuts in saving Abby from the awkwardness of this encounter. Clarke nods, desperately wanting to disappear into Lexa’s arms and never come out.

“You really should have drank a cup of this every night of your heat. I made this dose strong so it should work. But uh... next time you two need to be prepared. Look I know between the your heat and rut, you weren’t thinking at all. You two were in a haze for days because of the true mating bond. Thankfully, now that the bond is complete, you two should think more clearly next time.” Abby finishes her spiel rather quickly and thrusts the cup of warm liquid in the blonde’s hand. 

Clarke gulps the bitter drink up quickly. Lexa and Clarke know that having pups right now would be a recipe for disaster. One day, definitely. But not right now.

Clarke wordlessly hands the cup to Abby. “Okay now that that’s all done before your fathers get home, you two should go shower before dinner. You reek of your heat and rut still.”

Clarke and Lexa nod and run upstairs embarrassed as ever.

“Oh and shower separately please.” Callie calls out to them, half teasing half serious. The day couldn’t get more embarrassing if they tried.

///

Summer goes by in a daze for the mated pair. Lexa and Clarke fall harder and harder for each other every day. They fall into a comfortable routine. They spend the days together. Sometimes they have lazy days, watching movies all day, making out, and other related activities. Other times Lexa plans cute dates everywhere and anywhere. Camping, the planetarium, amusement parks, hiking, glow in the dark bowling, mini golf, biking, concerts, beach days, you name it. 

Clarke and Lexa quickly become ‘couple goals’ to all their friends. They are madly in love. Lexa calms down around Raven, realizing the girl is one of her mate’s best friends. It still makes her seethe that Raven has touched Clarke but she keeps it under control. Clarke and Lexa’s friend groups mesh together well. In fact, Anya and Raven start dating a month into summer. 

Summer goes by in the blink of an eye. And then reality comes crashing down. Lexa defeatedly packs her bags to go back to Polis U and Clarke pouts the whole time. Clarke knows this is what’s best for Lexa, but she can’t help it that her omega whines and cries out whenever she thinks of her alpha leaving her. They promised they’d make it work though, and they will.

The plan is that every other weekend Callie is going to drive Clarke to see Lexa...even if that means just watching the girl study in her dorm room. Clarke doesn’t care. She just wants to see the love of her life in person. Lexa says that she could try and come back home for the weekend once a month but Clarke tells her no. The blonde doesn’t want Lexa to fall behind with her work. Lexa groans and says she won’t. The pair goes back and forth until one of them gets tired of talking and kissing the other into blissful hot hot silence. 

It’s Lexa’s last day home and she’s packing all her bags in her car.

“So that’s all of it.” Marcus announces cheerily before he pecks his daughter on the cheek and says with goodbyes with Callie in tow, knowing very well that Lexa and Clarke will need a moment alone.

Clarke is sitting on the curb pouting. Lexa bits her lip to stop the smiling shining on her face. She just can’t help it her girlfriend is so cute when she pouts.

“Hey baby.” Lexa sits down next to the blonde and opens her arms for Clarke to nuzzle into. Clarke sighs into the warm embrace, pressing light kisses to her alpha’s collarbone.

“Lex ‘m gonna miss seeing you everyday.” Clarke whines and Lexa kisses her temple.

“I’m going to miss you so much Clarke. Being away from you is like being away from my heart. But it’s okay. We will facetime and text all the time and in two weeks you’ll come up for the weekend.” Lexa hums as she slips her hand under Clarke’s shirt and rubs her back.

“What if this is the beginning of the end Lex?” Clarke insecurely mumbles as tears gather in her eyes.

“Hey hey look at me Clarke Griffin” Lexa cups Clarke’s cheek so that piercing blue meets her green. “This isn’t the end by any means. I love you and you love me. As long as both of those things stay true, you will always have me. And before you say anything else, I will never stop loving you. Okay?” Lexa wipes away Clarke’s stray tears with her lips. The alpha moves her now salty wet lips to Clark’s trembling mouth. Lexa kisses Clarke with everything she has, only finally letting the omega go when the need for oxygen became too strong. Clarke’s eyes fluttered open lazily and she saw the tear falling from her favorite emerald green pools. The blonde smiles and wipes away her tears just as Lexa did for her. 

They kiss once more before Lexa gets up and moves in the direction of her car. She gets in the car and rolls her window down. “I love you baby. Don’t worry this distance won’t break us.” And Lexa means it. She really truly does. And Clarke believes her with her whole heart. Only time will tell if they are actually fated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to and end! I know it ends on an ambiguous note (I'm sorry haha), but the good news is that this is going to be a series. So there will be more to come in due time! :)
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. Y'all are awesome! Let me know what ya think

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I've planned out three chapters. I'm actually finishing up the third chapter today so expect very quick updates. I started writing this to help with my writer's block so hopefully it doesn't suck.
> 
> I might make it a series. I'm undecided. We will see once I finish the last chapter.


End file.
